And only the silence remains
by Shadowed Novice
Summary: Currently being revamped! Also going up on AO3! Sometimes fate pulls one over on even those meant to be great. Follow the Eagle's story as it intertwines with a certain King of swords. AltMal, Genderbending afoot! Some sensitive themes. Don't like, don't read! I don't own Assassin's creed.
1. Malik's Prologue

**Hello, my lovelies! Welcome to the new version of this story! Note, that the old version is NOT gone forever. I have it saved seperately. I will put up a poll on my profile so you can vote if you want me to continue the new version or put the old one back. Now I'll stop nattering and let you go.**

I cursed my abysmal luck for possibly the umpteenth time that evening as I evaded yet another arrow. Things could not get any worse. Well, they could, but that is beside the point. With an entire platoon of the city watch on my tail, the bastards were damned persistent, I'll give them that. Eyes casting left and right, I sighed in exasperation as I took a leap of faith off the two level building I was currently on. My mission partner was missing. My second paired assassination mission with that witless buffoon and yet again I end up forced to do all of the work. Damned Abbas. He gets one rank ahead of me and he thinks he's Richard the Lionheart, by Anima!

I waited until the guards were gone, having nattered to each other like children over the assassin disappearing into thin air, before leaving my hiding place, feeling suddenly restless.

It was quick work crossing from the middle to the rich district of Jerusalem. Since Abbas was taking his sweet time doing what ever the hell he was, I decided to explore the goings on of the New Year's festival. Being seventeen and a low ranked Journeyman, I've never really had the chance to have any true time to myself, so I'd best enjoy this opportunity while it lasts. There was music in great abundance. Food, drink, merriment, and general drunken idiocy in some areas, dancing girls, and gypsies in others. I had been drawn toward an area where some of the gypsy dancers were putting on a show with their younger, less experienced girls, leading to their older women when Abbas finally decided to show up. Just when I was having a good time, too.

"Oi, Al-Sayf! We don't have time to be just -hic- lolly-shiteing about! Get your half-blood ass moving!"He slurred half drunkenly. I scowled at the derogation, but obeyed as to not be punished by the rafiq. I got the sadistic satisfaction of watching Abbas stumble over the rooftops, nearly falling over the edge a few times on the way to the bureau. I actually had to stop once to get myself to stop laughing. Once I did, I noticed that Abbas was gone. Probably back at the bureau already. Not caring in the slightest, I flitted over the last few rooftops and landed in the lattice enclosed garden in a tight roll, expecting to see the buffoon sprawled on the pillows, unconscious.

When I got to my feet and looked over, my stomach very nearly hit the stone floor.

There was Abbas, with a novice pinned to the cushions. He was salivating over the novice like a man would a whore, pulling at the younger one's clothes, a grotesque lump beginning to form in the front of his trousers. Disgusted, I unsheathed my sword and cracked Abbas in the back of the head with the hilt, knocking him unconscious. Sheathing my sword, I rolled him off of the novice to be dealt with later. The boy was curled into a ball, whimpering almost silently. From his stature, he couldn't have been any older than Kadar. Twelve at the most.

I crouched next to him, placing a gentle hand on a slim shoulder. He shivered and curled in tighter on himself and I sighed, taking a seat next to the frightened novice.

"Hey, come now."I started, "Are you alright? He didn't hurt you?" I didn't get an immediate answer from the boy, but after a moment's hesitation, he shook his head and peered up at me with fearful, curious eyes from under his gray hood. Strange... I recognize those eyes. That unusual green bleeding to amber...

"You're Kadar's friend. Altair, was it?"I asked. He perked up at the mention of my little brother and nodded once. I smiled gently and patted his shoulder.

"Well Altair, you won't have to worry about this piece of shite anymore. I'll speak to the Rafiq in the morning and he'll be reported to the Master."I sneered at the limp form of Abbas and then looking back at Altair, he offered me a weak smile before snuggling down into the cushions, laying his head on my lap. Blinking, I shook off my confusion, owing it to the poor boy losing his father to betrayal and execution just last year and thus, having no one for comfort. I ran my hand under his hood, through his hair like I would with Kadar, and Altair was asleep soon after.

I spoke with the Rafiq the next morning. With the mission complete, we were to depart for Masyaf immediately. I was tasked with escorting Altair and an apprentice, Rauf Assam, back as well. The Rafiq dispatched a bird to report Abbas' misdemeanor to be dealt with on our return. Just a week more with the man, and hopefully, I'd not have to deal with him as a partner again.

On the journey back, Rauf was exceedingly talkative. The complete opposite of Altair. The boy made not a single sound, said not a single thing the entire trip. Then again, his friend spoke enough for the both of them. Still, his silence was disconcerting. A boy his age should be at least as noisy as my little brother, if not this little chatterbox here, glancing back and forth between Altair and Rauf.

We met with the master as soon as we reached Masyaf. He was pleased with the mission's success, but with having received the Rafiq's bird, he was spitting mad. In the end, I got a promotion, and Abbas was sleighted with kitchen and stable duty for a month without pay on top of guard duty. He'd be smelling like horse shite for weeks! As soon as we were dismissed, We were greeted by my brother, and after ensuring he was well and vice versa, he dragged Altair off to do who knows what. Was I ever that energetic when I was his age?

Getting back to Altair, though, his silence is very troubling. I'll have to keep an eye on him when I can.

Just in case...

**A/N: And we're done with the first piece! I've decided to change things up to be written in a counter perspective style between Malik and Altair. Keep in mind, the timeline has been changed a tinsy bit. **


	2. Altair's beginning

**Greetings, my lovelies! I have returned with another piece of the revamp for you to enjoy. I 'm surprised that nobody reviewed or voted. Reviews, I won't push my luck, but voting is important. It gives me feedback on who likes a story and what direction to go with it. Also, note that I will be putting my A/Ns at the end of chapters after this.**

Masyaf was in chaos. Templars were everywhere, and fire was beginning to spread into the village. Assassin brothers were struggling to fend off the attack, becoming overwhelmed quickly. On the ride up the road toward the stables, I could just see inside the gates. There was Rauf, surrounded by four Templars, barely holding them off. Seeing my friend in danger, I drew my sword and spurred my horse to a gallop. The Templar directly in my path lost his head, and I jumped off my horse and impaled the next one. The last two gave each other stupid looks, then hightailed it through the gates, not looking back.

"Altair, it's good you've come! We need all the help we can get!"Rauf called, coming up to me as I flicked the blood off my sword and sheathed it. I placed a hand on his shoulder, having to look up at him, given that he was a head taller than me and giving him a look, asking with my eyes just what had happened.

"We've been betrayed. Halim has been a spy the entire time!"Rauf growled, frustrated with the entire situation. Not that I can blame him. Our home is being raped of it's peace and safety. If they get a hold of the Master, I fear that it will be the end of the order. As if sensing my thoughts, Rauf placed a hand on my head soothingly.

"Don't worry. We'll drive them out. A swarm of Templars is hardly enough to end our creed."He said gently. I nodded and stepped away from him as Abbas ran up to us.

"What are you two doing just standing about?! The Templars have overrun the castle!"He barked. I scowled and shared a look with Rauf. He turned to Abbas.

"And Al Mualim? Where is he?"He asked, flicking his hidden blade nervously.

"The traitor has him and several others up in the castle. We can do nothing for them now. The best thing we can do is evacuate the rest of the civilians and regroup."I blinked, surprised that he was being rational at a time like this, then approached Rauf from the side. Walking my fingers up his shoulder and tapping his temple, he nodded and was about to start up the hill, when Abbas stepped in his way, angry at being unable to interpret our little code.

"What are you doing? We must fall back!"He growled while Rauf and I looked on calmly.

"Take the novices and Apprentices you find and evacuate the civilians, then when the castle gates close, gather the higher ranks and flank the crusaders. Drive them into the canyon."Rauf cast me a questioning glance. At my nod, he started up the hill toward the castle with me in tow.

"You'll be killed! What can you two do?"Abbas called up after us. We ignored him, continuing our trek through the village, stopping here and there to help a novice or a surrounded civilian.

Some time later, after breaking off from the carnage, we reached the castle gates. To our surprise and ultimate outrage, we were greeted by the traitor himself, Halim Ansari. He was dressed in black chain-mail and had black Armour with silver adornments. Proof that he was both a beguiler and a Templar, for that attire was of the Saracen branch of the Templar order. I growled deep in my throat, perhaps one of the only sounds possible for me to make, and made to advance on the man, only for Rauf, bless his rational mind, to clamp a hand on my shoulder and hold me back.

"Another step, and your precious mentor dies, along with everyone else inside!"Ansari announced smugly, indicating over his shoulder at the captive assassins just inside the courtyard. I could see the Master being restrained by two crusader Templars, and taking note of the other captives, my heart sank through the ground at the sight of Kadar there with his hands tied in front of him. If he was killed, his brother would be crushed!

I struggled in Rauf's grip, flicking my hidden blade in my desire to bury it in the betrayer's throat. If he would only release me, I'd end all of this nonsense in a heartbeat. Rauf's grip tightened briefly before he stepped in front of me slightly, mimicking my tension almost exactly, his expression twisting in his anger.

"You'll not leave this place alive, traitor."He ground out. Halim released a bark of laughter, causing me to once again try to throw Rauf's grip off, only to be pushed back yet again.

"No, you misunderstand. I am no traitor,"He said, placing his black helmet upon his head, "For I cannot betray those I never truly loved." I was shaking with barely restrained rage at the darkly mocking tone he used so casually. Oh, how I longed to put that hypocrite out of his misery.

"Then you are doubly wretched, for you have been living a lie."Rauf spat as the gate slammed shut. The traitor turned away and I was finally released from my friend's grasp. I glared up at him blackly as he turned to face me once more. He cocked a hand on his hip, giving me a stern look.

"Don't look at me like that. You know why I did it."He scolded. I crossed my arms and tapped my foot impatiently, raising an eyebrow in a 'now what?' fashion. He huffed.

"Now we have to find a way inside without alerting the enemy..."I pointed up at the battlements, as if it were obvious, and he palmed his face, "Of course! Why didn't I think of that? So the usual technique? I take out the sentries, you go for the feather?"At my nod, we both sprang up the wall, climbing swiftly. Rauf went after the Templar sentries, silencing them before they could raise the alarm, and I scaled the ramparts, keeping out of sight until I was directly above Ansari. I waited for Rauf to land in the haystack in the courtyard before I leaped upon the beguiler, plunging my hidden blade through his throat. As he lay dying, he spoke to me.

"You place too much faith in the hearts of men, Altair,"He said as Rauf came up to my side, "The Templar's know the truth. Humans are weak, basse, and petty."I shook my head, then placed a hand over my heart in the standard assassin salute and gestured around at everything vaguely. Rauf translated for the dying man.

"No. Our creed is evidence to the contrary."He elaborated. It is the truth. People should be free to make their own choices, and be free to live with the consequences of those choices, what ever they may be. Alas, the world doesn't always grant the things we want, so we make do, and try to achieve that dream.

Ansari released a wheezing laugh, "Ah, perhaps I am not wise enough to understand,"He started, sneering, "but I suspect the opposite. That I am too wise to believe in such rubbish..."Ansari gave one last wet gurgle as the light faded from his eyes. Turning from the fresh corpse, I ran to Kadar and the captives and freed them. Looking Kadar over to ensure he was unharmed, he swatted my hands away with a relieved smile.

"I'm fine, Altair! You worry too much!"he said, rubbing his wrists. I ruffled his hair and he whined, batting my hand away. I cast him a meaningful look, formed a crown with my hands, then placed a hand on my sword. He stared for a second before he understood.

"Go help my brother. Right!"Kadar made to run off before my whistle caught his attention again. I pulled my sheathed short-sword off my back and tossed it to him. He caught it and threw a grin over his shoulder as he continued on his way.

Seeing their commander dead, the crusader Templars released the master and ran for it. I approached the Master and he held up a hand to halt me as he brushed himself off. I followed behind him as he approached the corpse of the traitor, Rauf coming up next to me. He just gazed at it for a brief moment as two brothers came to take it away. He then turned to regard us. Me, specifically.

"You offered him a chance to salvage his dignity. Why?"He asked, looking from me to Rauf, then back again. I folded my hands as if in prayer briefly, then placed a hand over my heart. The master looked to Rauf for translation.

"No man should pass from this world without knowing some kindness."He clarified. The master's eyebrows rose.

"But he shunned your graces!"His tone was surprised. I spread my hands in a shrug.

"As was his right."Rauf iterated for me. The master faced me and placed a hand on my shoulder, pride shining in his eyes. Rauf looked on with a smile.

"Altair, I've watched you grow from a child into a fine assassin. It fills me with as much sadness as pride. You fit your father's shoes well."I caught a glimpse of a smile behind the long silver beard. I tried not to let my discomfort show. I don't like talking about that man. I folded my arms and ducked my head for a brief second, then tapped my temple and hidden blade bracer then shrugged.

"I did not know him well as a father. He was an assassin first and foremost."My friend placed his hand on my shoulder as he translated my signing, squeezing gently. The master seemed to address the both of us at the same time.

"You too, were born in this order. Do you regret it?"He asked. I raised my hands, palms up, then shrugged my shoulders ever so slightly. Rauf answered for the both of us.

"This is the only life we've ever known. How can we regret it?"The master's smile widened all the more.

"You may find a way in time. When that time comes, it will be your choice as to the path you prefer."He explicated wisely, Then turned serious."Come, my children. Ready your blades. This fight is far from over."I nodded, then looked to my partner and friend. Dare I call him my brother in all but blood? We shared a look, then grinned, drawing our swords and rushing out to join the fray. Time to stamp out some bucket-heads. I wonder who's kill count will be higher this time?

Only one way to find out.

And in all of the bloodshed that followed, I never once noticed the master watching ever so closely...


	3. Malik's new partner

I couldn't stop the slight grin that broke over my face seeing the Templar bastards running with their tails between their legs. They'd finally gotten the message that if they didn't flee, they'd die. Bloody cowards. It was a bit of a surprise to see Kadar run up to me. He'd disappeared sometime at the start of the attack. At the time, I really hadn't had a chance to find out why, but seeing him here now had a flood of relief wash up my spine.

"Kadar, where have you been?"I asked. Now that I look him over, he looks relatively unharmed, besides for a bruise on his temple that was ever so slightly split and bleeding. His weapons were missing and he was unarmed save for a sheathed short-sword in his hand that seems oddly familiar.

"I was surprised and knocked out. When I came to, I was in the castle courtyard tied up with a few others. Master Halim betrayed us and let the Templars into the castle. They had the Master and I thought we were done for. Then Altair drops out of nowhere and stabs the traitor right through the throat! It was incredible!"He babbled on. Hearing that, I was impressed. To be able to spring on a man as paranoid as Halim Ansari unnoticed and deal a lethal blow was deserving of respect. Altair was a senior Journeyman ranked assassin. He was likely to get a promotion out of this. An initiated assassin at age 17; the youngest ever. This will go down in history.

* * *

The full moon was high in the sky as the entire order gathered in the Castle courtyard. Torches surrounded the perimeter and cast eerie shadows on the forms of those at the front of the crowd. That is to say, Altair, Rauf, and the master. Their forms almost gave me the impression of specters with the way the light of the moon and ceremonial flame bounced off their robes. It was all but ethereal.

"You have proven yourselves worthy to be initiated into the order more intimately. Note that none but those with the most talent and potential receive this honor."The master intoned regally. I rolled my eyes at the dramatics. He does this every time.

The master reached for a branding iron and placed it in the ceremonial fire. Then Altair and Rauf shed their outer robes and folded them neatly. Something I found odd, though, was that Altair did not remove his hood. Hm. To each his own, I suppose.

"There comes a time when every assassin must choose the path they prefer. Whether it be the path of a master assassin, a teacher for novices, or a Rafiq. The time has come, so choose." The Master folded his arms, waiting for an answer from them both. Altair motioned to his bracer. Staying an assassin, then?

"I will stay in Masyaf for the novices."Rauf decided. The Master nodded his assent and removed the iron from the pyre. Rauf held out his right hand And I could hear the hiss of flesh being seared all the way back from my position. It reminded me of the brand on my shoulder. I rubbed it unconsciously as The brand was removed from Rauf's skin and stuck back in the fire for a minute. Then Altair stepped forward and was directed to turn around. This is very strange. If he is to be a field assassin, then why isn't his shirt off? The brand goes on the left shoulder...

Oh. The sound of searing flesh caused me to abandon my thoughts. Altair is getting it at the small of his back. Only those confident that they will become a Master assassin have it placed there. I hope he knows what he is doing.

The Master then placed the iron aside and bade the two to stand. He placed a bundle in each of their arms and they carefully unfolded them. Each of them had been given robes befitting the path they had chosen to pursue. Rauf was handed the black and gray outer robes of an instructor, while Altair was handed robes similar to my own. Long white outer robes with a silver cowl and a silver clasp for his harness. Each tugged them over their heads and secured their sashes and armor. Then they bowed and saluted the master. The master placed a hand on their heads and bade them to rise. He turned them by the shoulders and presented them. Everyone cheered. Two more men among the elite. The order was all the stronger for it.

Just that thought brought a smile to my face.

* * *

Some time later, I paced through the seemingly empty courtyard, pondering the strange events of the ceremony. I've never paid attention to Altair before, but now that he's been forced into the spotlight, I cant help but notice some discrepancies with his entire character.

Altair never speaks to anyone. He's small; more so than even a late bloomer should be, standing almost a head shorter than myself. He's lithe, fast, and is partial to long range combat with a crossbow and throwing knives, and when pushed into close quarters, he uses a short-sword. He never lowers his hood for anyone and never trains with others his age. With these facts laid to bare, one could almost assume that Altair isn't even a man at all.

I was brought out of my thoughts when a loud crash caught my attention. It came from near the castle wall. Crouching and staying to the shadows, I approached as quickly as I dared. It was Abbas. He was standing over another assassin. They looked to have been hit hard enough to be knocked down. That must have been the crash. Even so, I drew closer still, hoping to hear the bastard's reason's for hitting another brother outside of the training ring.

"You little piece of shite! You ruin everything! That initiation should have been mine, but no! You had to play the hero! You and that little plaything of yours!"He ranted, his grin almost bloodthirsty. So the assassin was Altair. What a coincidence.

Altair tensed and made to shove the bigger man away, but he was kicked back down. Abbas laughed mockingly, rubbing his heel in Altair's gut harshly, causing the younger to wince.

"I've seen the looks you give him. You think I wouldn't notice? I'm not like the rest of these fools, Altair. I see you for what you are. A dirty little Tart who thought yourself too good to spread your legs five years ago. Since then, I've been waiting to pay you back for that humiliation. You and Al-Sayf. What would the brotherhood think, I wonder? Their savior, a filthy little mute whore? I'm surprised no one else called you out on this, with curves like those."He accentuated every other word with a kick. I heard more than one bone snap, and I could smell the coppery tang of blood. I felt my heart stop when Altair stopped moving; stopped trying to defend himself against Abbas. Throwing discretion to the wind, I stalked up behind Abbas and tapped him on the shoulder. He paused and turned to face me.

"What do you want?"He snarled. I gave him my coldest smile.

"Say goodnight."And I punched him hard in the jaw, the force sending him reeling to the ground in a graceless heap, unconscious. Shoving him away with my foot, glaring at the piece of shite's limp form for good measure, I knelt down to the broken form of my comrade.

Sometime during that spectacle, Altair's hood had come off. I have no doubts in my mind about my injured comrade now. Altair ibn La-Ahad is a woman. No man has a face that soft, nor hair that long and well taken care of. Bruises were already forming on her face, and one eye was swollen. Her robe was stained with blood, and I don't know how many bones are broken. I'm no healer.

In a split second decision, I fixed Altair's hood to the best of my ability, then scooped her up and raced for the infirmary. Half way there, I nearly crashed into a familiar face.

"Malik? What-Is that Altair?!"Rauf sputtered, following behind me as I started off again.

"Yes, it's Altair."

"What happened?"He asked as we arrived in the abnormally empty infirmary, yelling for the healer.

"Abbas happened. The bastard apparently doesn't take rejection well, and thinks you and Altair are seeing each other."I allowed the healers to take her from my arms and we were ushered out. I turned in the direction of the Master's tower and set out at a brisk pace.

"Where did he get that idea from? I see her as my sister."I gaped at him, incredulous. He regarded me, amused. "You don't really think I've been Altair's partner for all these years without discovering some things, do you? Altair is a woman, yes. She's also a mute. She had her throat cut when she was eleven, though luckily, someone was smart enough to cauterize the wound right away. We've developed a sort of system over the years. I read the subtle gestures and motions she makes and interpret them. It's easy enough to figure out if you're around her long enough."He silenced himself as we climbed to the Master's workspace in the tower. He was there, thankfully. As usual, his long nose was buried in a book. He looked up as we approached.

"Malik? And Rauf? What can I do for you two?"He asked amiably. I gulped.

"Abbas Sofian was found harming one of our own outside of the training ring. They are in the infirmary as we speak."I informed him. His face hardened.

"Who was attacked? Speak quickly!"he demanded. I shifted, feeling his black stare trying to impale me.

"Altair Ibn La-Ahad, master. I do not know much, as I am not a healer, however, the injuries sustained were quite serious. More than one will scar, and he received several broken bones. Missions will not be an option for at least two moons."I bowed my head, afraid to make eye contact.

"I see. And where is Abbas now?"he asked. I hid my smirk.

"Unconscious in the courtyard, Master."He huffed a chuckle and shook his head. I was well known among the senior initiates for my nasty right hook.

"Very well. I will be sure to punish him appropriately. I believe a demotion and a fortnight in the stables should humble his behavior. Thank you for bringing me this news."The master was about to dismiss us, when Rauf spoke up.

"Master, if I may? With my becoming an instructor, I will be unable to keep up with my duties as Altair's mission partner. I may be incorrect, but is Malik not without a partner?"He asked, causing both the master and myself to raise an eyebrow. What's he up to?

"Yes, you are correct. This could be advantageous. Two of my most skilled field assassins partnered together could see nearly impossible missions to completion. I have decided. Malik, you and Altair will be paired together from now on. Have you any questions?"He drew himself up, his gaze almost tearing through me, daring me to object with his choice. I actually felt relieved for Rauf's meddling. With Altair as my mission partner, I'd be able to prevent such attacks on her in the future. Bowing my head, I thanked the master sincerely.

"As you wish, Master. However, a question, if I may?"I peered up at him and he nodded for me to continue.

"Of course."

"What am I to do as he heals? Surely I am not to idle?"

"Is the answer not obvious? You are to help your new partner as he heals. Get to know him as a person as well as an assassin. It won't do having you at each others throats when you need to work together."My eye twitched at the Master's sense of humor. Or rather, the lack thereof. "Yes, Master."I kept my voice neutral. No need to be punished for expressing annoyance at the wrong time.

"Then we are done here. Be on your way. I have much work that has yet to be done."

With the clear dismissal, we fled the tower, barely containing our gaiety at Abbas' punishment. He'd be smelling like horse shite for weeks! A lesson Sofian won't soon forget, I am quite sure. Seeing the sun peeking over the horizon, Rauf stifled a yawn.

"You go check on our lovely lady. I'm going to bed."He said, then shuffled off sleepily. I rolled my eyes at his antics. I know I need a wife, but his attempts at setting me up are as obvious as an elephant in a haystack.

With the castle halls empty, I had no trouble getting back to the infirmary. I kept my steps quiet, as to not wake anyone. The very last thing I needed was somebody jumping down my throat for being too loud at this hour.

The sight that greeted me as I entered the infirmary almost had me doubled over in mirth. Altair was awake, propped on a large pillow, glaring at the messy lump of hair over her shoulder, trying to braid it with one hand. Her left arm was in a sling, and the bruises that had been just forming on her face were a dark purple. Stitching was visible across the right side of her lips, and judging from the way she held herself, a couple of ribs were broken. I winced in sympathy. None of those were fun. I started over toward her.

"Need some help?"I asked, causing her to jump, then cringe. She curled in slightly, glancing around before staring at me with wide, panicked green eyes. Stopping in front of her, I leaned down and looked her in the eyes.

"I know what you are probably thinking. You have nothing to fear from me, Altair. Your secret is safe. You have my word as your new assigned partner."I smiled at the flicker of surprise in her eyes as she relaxed. So this is what Rauf meant.

"Al Mualim just made the decision not too long ago. With Rauf as a novice instructor, he will be unable to leave Masyaf for a long time. And since my partner is dead, may he rest in peace, it was convenient for him to place us together."Understanding eased onto her face and any tension in her posture bled away. I gestured to her hair and she nodded. I sat next to her and combed my fingers through it. Altair sighed in contentment and leaned into me slightly, causing my face to burn. I cleared my throat.

"I never did thank you for saving my brother earlier."I mentally cringed at my despondent attempt at conversation. I felt her shrug.

"Well, thank you anyway."I tuned my attention back to my task. Altair's long hair was untangled. Not quite neat as it should be, but without a comb I couldn't help that. I wove it into a loose braid and tied it off with a spare piece of twine from one of my pockets. I laid it over her shoulder and she ran her hand over it, disbelief clear on her face, then looked at me. I chuckled quietly.

"It comes from weaving my own ropes for over six years."I said, answering her silent question. A ghost of a smile appeared on her face and she nodded her thanks.

"You're welcome. Will you be alright?"I asked as I stood up again. She raised an eyebrow in return. I rolled my eyes. Not even a few moments and her sense of humor is better than both the master and my brother's. A relief, that. Maybe this will work out after all. Perhaps a leap of faith is in order...

"Since we are to be partners, perhaps we should start fresh? My name is Malik Al-Sayf. Would you like to be friends?"I asked, feeling utterly foolish. Altair looked taken aback, then held out her hand with a smile. I took it in mine and shook it once, then took a seat on the floor next to her bed and just talked to her. We talked about nothing and everything, just getting to know each other. She'd do her best to answer me with gestures, and when that became difficult, I'd hold out my hand with a smile and she'd write in it. We kept this up well into the morning, until Altair's eyes started to droop, and I started to yawn. I was about to depart when the head healer came storming out of her office, looking for all the world like an angry dragon. I darted for the door as soon as the healer grabbed her broom, yelling a farewell to Altair.

"Get back here and take it like a man!"She yelled, delivering a swat to my backside with her broom of death.

"Never happen! Ow! Hey, watch where you're aiming that thing!"I sped up, just barely avoiding a swing that would have sent my head flying to Acre.

"Stop now and take it, or I'll shove it up your ass!"I laughed nervously and leaped over the railing of the stairs, winding around the next corridor and lost her. I cackled as I could still hear her cursing and spitting like a cobra laying an egg.

"AL-SAYF!"

I kept laughing all the way back to my room. Yes, this may just work out after all. Ah, at least things will be more amusing around here.

**A/N:**** And that's a wrap for this one. Even though there are so few reviews, you like the revamp, so It will stay up. And need I beg for reviews? All I ask is how you like it, if you don't like it, constructive criticism, etc. I'm aiming to actually write a book, so I need to know if it's worth my time. **

**Oh, that reminds me! Tune in around X-mas for a nice surprise!**

**Safety and Peace, my lovelies!**


	4. Altair's confusion and trauma

**1189AD**

I always knew there was a reason I hated Damascus' rich district. It's not so much the people. Oh no, they're just fine. It just so happens that the overabundance of guards happens to make any operations the assassins attempt completely impossible without sending more than two. Which is exactly the situation Malik and I have found ourselves in. The master tasked us with stealing a confidential document from the merchant king's palace. We got in and out alright, but our lookout, that slime-ball, Abbas, was off doing who the hell knows what, and an archer spotted us. Now, there's an entire platoon of guards on our tails and I do not care what the master says, when I find him, Abbas will have his neck wrung!

I heard a 'twang' and barely dodged an arrow aimed at my head. I drew a throwing knife and put the archer down. Things couldn't have gone without bloodshed this time, could they? No, of course not! Fortune never ceases in her quest for blood. Another dodged arrow had me nearly lose my footing, only for my wonderfully timed partner to catch me around the waist and turn the clumsy fall into a graceful leap of faith into a convenient haystack. He slid out of the hay, pulling me with him toward a shadowed alley, a laundry line visible on the other side. He grabbed a blue dress and handed it to me.

"Lower your hood and play along."He whispered, lowering his hood and pulling a green cloak over his robes. I could hear the guards clambering noisily overhead and hastily complied, pulling the damp dress over my head and adjusting my bindings under my robes just so. I lowered my hood and let my long braid tumble over my left shoulder. Malik cast a brief glance around, then guided us to the mouth of the alley. A peek out showed me the guards scouring the street, swords drawn, with some even looking in the most idiotic, mundane places. One spotted us, and was moving to turn toward us. I tensed, ready to draw a throwing knife, when a soft hand on my face stopped me. Gentle fingers combed through the ends of my hair, tucking it out of my eyes. When I looked up into his face, he lifted a finger to his lips, and I relaxed. It was a rouse to throw the guards off. I see.

His hand cupped my cheek, thumb rubbing it gently. I laid my arms around his neck and gazed up at him through my lashes. He slowly leaned in, and just as our lips brushed, a jolt of pleasant heat shot up my spine. All of a sudden, a hand came between us.

"Alright, lovebirds, save it for the haystacks if you're that desperate."Said the guard, causing his companion to snicker. The leader guffaws at the pout I give, then they saunter away.

As to not rouse suspicion, Malik pulls me from the alley, leading me by the hand toward the bureau. As we get closer, I bring my fingers to my lips, remembering the feel of his on my own. Would it be so bad? To be with a man? The stories couldn't be true, right?

We came up on the building of the bureau, however with all of the guards around, using the roof entrance would be suicide. Malik lead me around the side of the building and knocked on the side door. A moment later, it creaked open, but to my bewilderment, there was nobody there! Well, until I looked down. There, wearing a miniaturized version of the Rafiq uniform, was a very...short man. He was very old, with a gray, nearly white beard, and an extremely bald head. I've never seen such an old man!

"What do you think you are doing, coming around this way, Al-sayf? And with a woman no less? We are not running a whorehouse here, boy! Take your trollop so-"he cut himself off as he got a good look at my face, "Altaire! Look at you! The spitting image of your mother! And just as beautiful! Forgive me for the mistake. My eyes are not what they used to be, my dear!" I smiled at the flattery and gave the standard salute. He chuckled and stood aside. We slunk inside and out from behind the counter. I was wary of the younger Rafiq, though. I hadn't seen him before, and he made me nervous. I was exposed for what I was. Would he help me? Or use it against me? I didn't have to wonder for long, however.

"Jafar! Stop leering at our pretty young guest! You'll scare her off!"The Dai squawked. I flushed at being called pretty. I'm nothing special to look at...

"My apologies, Master. I did not mean to stare, Altair. I will not tell a soul, I swear. Though I must say, you are a ravishing young lady."He bowed and I am fairly certain my face went from pink to crimson when he took my hand in his and brushed his lips over it. As if sensing my embarrassment, Malik cleared his throat and tossed a glare in Jafar's direction, annoyance in his gaze, and something else.

Is he...

.

.

.

Jealous?

* * *

It was later that night and I was lounging on the cushions. Malik was out looking for the slimeball and I was taking the time to comb my hair while I had the chance, my armor and weapons in a neat pile in the corner. Jafar could be heard flitting about in the main room, doing things, humming contentedly. I felt his curious gaze land on me every now and then, but he said nothing. Something I was immensely grateful for.

I nearly jumped out of my skin when someone landed noisily in the cushions next to me. I tensed when they moved toward me clumsily, drunkenly. I started to shuffle toward my weapons when I was pinned to the floor, my wrists held above my head. In the dim light, I was barely able to make out the slimeball's flushed face, soured further with a lecherous grin. I squirmed and twisted in his hold, only for the wind to be forced from me as he sat on my stomach heavily.

"-Hic- Not so h-high and mighty now -hic- are you, bitch?"He sneered, pulling at my robes, straining the stitching that kept them closed. I gasped and kicked my legs when he squeezed my breast roughly through their bindings. He laughed at my struggling and adjusted himself.

"Stop struggling and you might enjoy yourself, bitch."He said as his fingers trailed down to my trousers. I closed my eyes and tensed, then heard something crash right in front of me. Cracking an eye open, I saw blood splattered against the wall in small droplets, and Abbas tumbling backwards to the floor. I looked up and saw Jafar standing there, his hands covered in bloody scratches. I don't know when I had started shivering. Perhaps it was the realization that he almost took me, like that night so many years ago. Perhaps it was the relief, and utter humiliation, that someone had to intervene yet again. At this point, I started shivering harder, remembering the comparison of Abbas' breath to that of my father's on the night he took my voice forever. That brush with death, that identical demoniac smile the two shared. The horrid stench of some vile brew nearly glistening in the air with it's potency on their breath.

The memories flashed before my eyes over and over, and everything went white.

* * *

**Jafar knelt down next to the trembling form of Altair as Malik dropped into the bureau, concerned. Seeing the disquiet of both the young Rafiq and his companion, he quickly followed suit.**

**"What happened?"He asked. Jafar scowled.**

**"Sofian fell into the garden, drunk, and very nearly impaired our friend, here."Malik looked to the shards of broken pot on the floor, then to the Rafiq's hands.**

**"You're bleeding."He pointed out. Jafar scoffed.**

**"Your partner is catatonic and you're bothering with me? What's wrong with your head, fool? Help me, here!"Malik rolled his eyes at the reprimand and sat against the wall, pulling Altair's quaking form into his arms. He ran his fingers through her hair and she slowly relaxed, eventually falling asleep against his chest. By that time, Jafar had bandaged hid hands and Abbas' head, having taken pity on the fool. He sat next to Malik, relaxing into the cushions somewhat bonelessly.**

**"So tell me, brother. What made her react so?"Jafar asked. Malik looked over lazily.**

**"I do not know the whole story, however, seven years ago, when she was just a novice, Abbas was drunk and nearly took her. I only know this because I am the one who stopped him."He explained.**

**"And the other assassins wonder why it is the master has so strictly forbidden the consumption of alcohol in the fortress. It is fools like Abbas who give our order a bad name."Jafar shook his head in disgust. Malik sighed.**

**"Rest assured. He will be punished."**

**"Good."**

* * *

It was two days later that saw Malik and I standing before the master. Abbas had been left in the head healer's tender care and would not be leaving it any time soon if she had any say. Malik gave his report, backed up by Jafar's messenger pigeon, and the master stroked his beard, contemplative.

"I see. This is most disappointing. That one of our own would be so foolish as do become intoxicated on a mission not once, bit multiple times. The choice is clear. Journeyman second rank Abbas Sofian will be reassigned to guard duty until further notice."He decided. I felt relief wash up my spine. With him confined to Masyaf, I'd see much less of him.

"Thank you, Master."Malik said and we bowed.

"If there is nothing else, then be on your way. I have much work to do." With the blatant dismissal, we left the tower, awash with ease. He'd never touch me like that while sober. I'm safe. Passing through the courtyard, I saw Rauf was out in the ring with the novices. He took notice of us and beckoned us over.

"My friends, it seems my students do not understand what it is to wield a blade. Perhaps you could show us what you know?"He asked, and the novices bounced excitedly. Malik and I shared a look, then grinned, drawing our swords.

"Sure, why not?"Malik answered as we stepped into the ring. I sent Rauf a wild grin.

'Prepare to lose!'I gestured, and he came at me. The rush of battle, even one where lives were not at stake, never felt so good.

For once, life was good.

**A/N:**** Hello, again my darlings! I have brought you another chapter! I am glad you like the revamp, so I'll continue with it. I'll start with the main story soon. You must be tired of fillers by now.**

**That reminds me. I have a few crossoverish ideas for when I am done with this story. **

**Options are:**

**AC+Swan princess sort of thing**

**AC+ Oban star racers sort of**

**AC+12 rounds modern AU**

**Review and tell me what you think?**

**Safety and peace, my lovelies!**


	5. Malik's premonition

**April, 1191**

_In the past years that I've truly gotten to know Altair, I have oft wondered why the master chose to allow her into the order in the first place. It is not so much that she is a problem; more so that I do not understand what the master has to gain from hiding a woman within the order. It makes no sense._

_And yet, now that I watch her here, with Kadar, Rauf, and the novices, I cannot help but think that this is the best place for her. She seems...content. Happy, almost. But this is only what I can glean off of her. Three years as her partner, and I have only seen Altair unguarded once, and it is not an event I wish to repeat. She remains an enigma, wrapped inside a shell of silence, projecting an aura of arrogant superiority to all except those she trusts. Which, in hindsight, isn't many people at all._

_In all honesty, I can say for certain that if this doesn't change soon, it could have lethal consequences. For her, for me, for Kadar... I dread the day this comes to pass, for I cannot shake off the sense in which that day approaches quickly~_

"Oi, Al-sayf!"My quill point snapped, smudging ink along the page of my journal as I was startled out of my thoughts. I scowled up at the one who intruded on my musings. He was unfazed.

"Get your head out of the clouds! The master wishes to see you. Bring Altair and Kadar, as well."He growled, then turned on his heel and left the library. I sighed, taking one last long look at the scene out the window to my left of the training ring, then gathered up my belongings, departing the quiet sanctuary. Taking care to not run into anymore problems, I made my way to the courtyard and toward the training ring. That bad feeling was growing ever stronger, but I had no idea from what.

Altair was in the ring, opposite a novice, a small crowd of novices with Kadar at the back cheering. Rauf was at the railing, shouting instructions over the noise.

"Do not merely hold your blade!"He chided, "Become one with it!" The novice in the ring straightened up and tightened his grip on the practice sword and charging on Altair. She raised her blade and blocked the strike, sending the novice skidding back, but the boy kept his balance, unlike so many of his fellow classmates. I had to whistle lowly, impressed at Altair's strength with a blade. I really do not understand why she keeps with a short-blade rather than a long one. Then again, she was always faster than the rest of us.

Apparently, my whistle caught Rauf's attention, even with all of the noise. He glanced in my direction and smiled welcomingly. I returned it, and he gestured to the ring. I shook my head, then nodded in the direction of the Master's tower. An understanding look overcame his face and he turned back to the lesson.

"Alright, that's enough for today! Be back tomorrow by midday, or you'll be cleaning the steps to the master's tower every day for a week!"Rauf called, and the courtyard emptied of novices faster than a whore loses her undergarments. I approached my brother as he stood by the ring. Altair sheathed the practice sword for the other instructors to polish later.

"I still don't understand why you don't use a longsword, Altair."I stated and she shrugged, then hopped the rail. I shook my head and got to the point. "The master has asked for our presence. This means you too, Kadar." I looked at him pointedly and he grinned sheepishly. Altair rolled her eyes at our antics, shaking her head fondly as she took the lead, our little trio heading up to the Master's tower. Upon our arrival, I was surprised to see the master not with his nose buried in a book, but standing by the large window with his hands clasped at the small of his back. A sign of something truly serious, if he was not tending to his beloved books.

"You three have been chosen for a very important task,"the Master started, his tone grave, "There are none I trust more with this."I felt my heart stop for a second. And there, precisely, is the sense of dread coming to fruition. It was so strong, it took all of my will not to vomit. I forced it down and bowed with my companions.

"We live to serve, Master. What do you require?"I asked, feeling sweat trickle down the back of my neck at my compartmentalized anxiety. Al Mualim turned to face us fully, his face stonily set as the full gravity of the situation hit the others from the way any jubilation bled out of them like a severed vein loses blood.

"I have received intelligence that the Templars are moving on a holy sight within Jerusalem. Solomon's temple, to be precise. They have discovered a secret buried within the temple mount that has warranted the Templar grandmaster's attention."The nausea returned full force but I dutifully held it back. Ignorant of my present state, the master continued on. "It is imperative that you find out what these Templars are after and procure it before they do. If they get a hold of it, who knows what kind of hell they will unleash on us all. Do you understand?"He looked each of us in the eyes, doing his utmost to convey the importance of the mission he was giving us. We three shared a look and nodded, my younger brother looking ever so slightly sick himself.

"Yes, Master."I said, answering for the three of us. The master's face did not relax but his eyes softened.

"Very well. Take heed that with the Templar grandmaster's involvement comes a higher risk to your lives. Should you come face to face, do not face Robert de Sable unless absolutely necessary. I'd rather not lose any of my men to reckless behavior."A ghost of a rueful smile slid it's way onto the master's face, adding nearly a decade onto his face. It was then that I saw Al Mualim for what he was. A tired old man with too many responsibilities on his shoulders who has lost too many people and soldiers, for that's what we were, in his lifetime. I sighed inaudibly, empathizing with the master's viewpoint.

"Of course, Master."

"Alright, then. Arm yourselves well, and safety and peace on your mission. Oh!" He was about to dismiss us when he stopped himself, "Altair, your handling of the novices with Instructor Assam has not escaped my notice. I believe you've earned this." He handed Altair a silver clasp for her harness that matched my own. The only distinguishing mark between a Master assassin and a senior initiate. She switched out the bronze clasp for the silver and bowed deeply in gratitude. The master waved his hand in dismissal and we left the tower, each heading toward our quarters to pack. On my way, I had to stop to relieve my rolling stomach, finally becoming too much for me to hope it would settle. I felt better afterward, knowing what the feeling was and how to keep it from becoming reality.

After packing my weapons and strapping my light armor on, I folded a spare uniform and some healing supplies into a satchel just in case. Then, knowing deep in my heart that something would go wrong, I knelt by my window to pray.

_'Great lord of the spirits, guide us safely in our duty for peace. Let us live to fight anew and hold not our sins against us should we lack the strength to battle death's embrace.'_

My thoughts turned to Altair and Kadar. I would not let him die as our father did. Not at the hands of the Templars. And Altair... She has become most dear to me. To lose her would be as if I had lost a piece of myself. Life wouldn't be the same.

It was sunset when we left the stables at the foot of the village. With spring preparing to turn to summer, it was best to travel by night when it was cool. And with Jerusalem a five day journey by horse, we would need to ride hard if we wished to cut the Templars off before they found what they sought.

Need to look out for bandits, though...

God, I hope I'm wrong about this!

**A/N:**** Another chapter done. I appreciate the reviews to those who did. It fills me with confidence that you think I'd be able to write my book. Thank you.**

**Also, I need to know. Perhaps encourage some reviews out of you? Lemon or no lemon? I've never written one before, so...**

**Also, I have an idea, but it's a bit iffy. Psychic powers, soul bond, first civilization stuff, what would happen when they first touch the apple? I want to include some supernatural stuff in here. If you have an idea for something, I'd be happy to hear it.**

**I apologize if I make Malik OOC or make his thoughts go in circles. I've been very distracted as of late and I's affecting how I write.**

**Safety and Peace, my lovelies!**


	6. Altair's excitement

Jerusalem was more lively than it usually is at this time of year. Music was abundant in the streets and the delectable smell of pastries and spices had my mouth watering. Gypsies had laid camp in the rich district, their canvas covered wagons and colorful tents drawing curious nobles like pigeons to seed. A shame we won't be able to enjoy it. As it is, Malik's anxiety has made the air around us rapt with palpable tension.

And if he was nervous, then something would go wrong. And soon.

The old Dai was kind and welcoming, though weathered in his old age. He looked tired and his hand shook as he held the quill. He probably didn't have much time left in him. A replacement would be needed. The bureau hadn't changed much from the last time we were here. Perhaps a new pillow or two and some new plants being all. Malik approached first.

"Safety and peace, Rafiq."He said respectfully.

"Upon you as well. What brings you to my city?"The Rafiq placed his quill down, his full attention drawn to our little trio.

"Al Mualim has taken issue with a prize that the Templars seek. He wants it found before they get a hold of it. Is there any information you can offer us?"Malik asked, as usual getting straight to the point. I shifted my weight, crossing my arms and cocking my right hip. We'd been on the road for nearly a week, and I was eager to get out onto the rooftops.

"Ah, yes. Templars have been seen frequenting the rich district. Rumors are that the Romanies have been invited here as a cover for the Templars activities. Not that they are unwelcome, of course. They bring some joy to this otherwise war-torn city."The Dai, old master Mudin replied, a tired smile spreading over his features.

"Thank you for the information, Rafiq. We shall begin our search at once."Malik ducked his head briefly, and Kadar and I did the same.

"Of course. And boys? Try not to alert the entire city watch again. It took nearly a month for them to calm down the last time."Master Mudin's tone was exasperated, but his eyes glittered with amusement. Malik rolled his eyes, but said nothing. We climbed from the bureau and Malik turned to us.

"Alright. Kadar, you will scout around the dome of the rock, see if there are any gossiping Templars. Altair, you coalesce with the Gypsies, see if you can glean anything off them of the Templars intentions or what they are looking for. I will go to some of my contacts within the rich district and see what I can learn. Be careful."He fixed each of us with a stern look. I nodded and Kadar hugged his brother.

"You too, brother."Kadar uttered. I offered the two of them a tiny smile before I darted off first. My job would be difficult, but not impossible.

* * *

Ever since I was a novice, since the first time I was brought to Jerusalem by my Instructor to familiarize me with the city, I have always had a sort of... fascination with the Gypsies. The way they move as they dance, to the exotic music, the subtle scents of their perfumes, and the colorful silk fabrics used to make their attire. The first time I laid eyes on them had me wide eyed in wonderment. And now I had the chance to get close. It was the ultimate opportunity. My blood sang with excitement.

I froze mid-step when a whimper, then a little shriek reached my ears. I traced the source of the sounds and was furious when I found it.

A young girl, no older than perhaps ten years, dressed in the colorful attire of a Gypsy was being harassed by a Templar. The damned bucket-head had her cornered and his raucous laughter made me want to stuff my sword down his throat. I only barely kept myself from doing so and snuck up behind him. Tapping him on the shoulder, he spun and I slid my hidden blade in the slit in his helmet, right between the eyes. He slumped and I pulled my blade back, wiping it on his tunic before sheathing it.

The girl was on the ground, staring up at me with wide eyes. I offered a hand and she hesitated before taking it. Her skirt was torn and dirty at the bottom. I clicked my tongue at the sight. Such a shame!

"Thank you, stranger."She said quietly and started to walk away. Only for me to frown in concern when she winced and shifted her weight to one foot. Kneeling down and moving the skirt up ever so slightly, I examined the favored foot. The ankle was swelling a bit. The child wouldn't be safe out on the street. Well, not that she was any safer before, but still...

I held my hand out and she placed hers in mine, her expression turning to one of confusion when I turned it palm up and started writing in it slowly with my finger, praying she understood Arabic.

'You are not safe out here on your own, little one. Especially with an injury like that. Would you allow me to escort you back to your people?'I asked. She didn't answer me right away, seemingly indecisive. She finally gave me a tentative nod and I knelt down in front of her. Getting the message, she climbed up onto my back, her thin legs around my waist. It wasn't very far to the Gypsy encampment. Maybe a hundred meters, give or take. I was greeted by a small crowd of women, all of them concerned. When I said nothing, One drew a dagger and glared.

"Who are you, stranger? And why do you have one of our children on your back like she is your own?"She asked, her voice a hiss. The child on my back squirmed and I knelt down. She climbed off my back and limped toward the angry woman.

"This person saved me from one who sought to do me harm, mama. She is no threat."She said, and the small flock of women stared at me in bewilderment. I was taken aback that this child was able to figure out my secret so easily.

"Then why did she not say so?"the child's mother asked, still guarded.

"She is mute."I rolled my eyes at the child's simplicity. After that, they all seemed to relax a little. I was invited into one of the smaller tents and offered a cup of tea, which I gladly accepted. They crowded around me, the sea of pillows giving me little barrier from them. Their gazes felt like they were trying to tear through me, so at last, I sighed and lowered my hood, causing my long braid to fall over my shoulder. Immediately, I regretted it, disliking the attention; how they fawned over how 'stunning' I was, how men would fall over themselves to ask for my hand. Too bad I couldn't attract the one man I want over the rest of those moronic baboons.

Two women were on either side of me, tending to my hair, while a third was in front of me with the child, who I came to learn was named Naya, in her lap. She stared at me intently for a while, as if trying to think of what to say.

"From your attire, you are an assassin, correct?"At my nod, she continued, "Then you know the Templars are here."Again, I nodded. She looked pensive, relieved almost.

"We were called here for the sole purpose of distracting people from getting too close to the dome of the rock. The Templars are after a sacred relic hidden deep within the temple of Solomon. We do not know exactly what this relic is. We were told not to ask questions, so we can only guess. We feared they would slaughter us all if we refused."She lay her head atop Naya's, closing her eyes. I sighed tiredly. How many more blameless people would be drawn into this bloody feud? How much more innocent blood will be spilled? At this point, I don't want to even think about it.

"Sadira, what are we going to do about the show? With Naya injured, we're one girl short."Said the woman to my right. The now named Sadira opened her eyes and sat up straight, a hand on her chin in thought.

"You're right. The show must go on if we're not to starve..."She trailed off, her gaze landing on me. I felt my heart leap into my throat. Why is she staring at me like that?

"Perhaps there is one last thing you can do for us, assassin."A slow smile spread across Sadira's face, and as the other two understood, on theirs as well. I felt the hair on thee back of my neck stand on end. Naya looked at me with pity.

"I hope you learn quickly. It looks like you're taking my place. Good luck."She said, and my stomach suddenly felt like it was filled with ice.

Me?

In front of all of those people?

.

.

.

I'm going to die!

**A/N:**** Alright. Not as long as I originally wanted it to be. I've decided to separate the whole Solomon's temple thing. And I don't have any experience with that sort of thing, so if anybody want's a lemon, I need somebody to collaborate with me on it, or write it and credit will go where it's due.**

**I'm trying to keep them in character, but I've really been distracted lately. I know it's no excuse, but still...**

**Oh, and this version is also up on AO3 for those who frequent that site.**

**Safety and Peace, my lovelies!**


	7. Malik's Happy mistake

I sighed in exasperation. I've spent the better part of a day and a half locating all of my informants and I am no closer to the information I seek. Just what are the Templars after? The only good thing about my laboring is that I have a time to strike. Tomorrow when the moon has only just risen would be the opportune time if we wish to get ahead of them, for they move when the moon reaches it's zenith.

It was mid-afternoon when I caught up with my brother. He was staking out the dome of the rock, his head starting to droop from exhaustion. Doesn't he know not to stay in one spot? To move around? I rolled my eyes and nudged him with my foot, snapping him awake instantly. The second he saw me, he scratched the back of his head in embarrassment, having been caught falling asleep.

"Did you find anything useful?"I asked in all seriousness, yet unable to keep the amusement from coloring my voice.

"Nothing we don't already know, however some of the lower ranked Templars have some very colorful opinions about their Grand Master."He replied, casting a glance toward a pair of gossiping knights.

"I'm sure. Go on, then. I'm sure you're about ready to fall asleep on your feet. Go back to the bureau and get some sleep. If you're awake by midnight, you may go have yourself some fun in the rich district. In the mean time, I will go and find Altair. She hasn't checked in and I'm worried."Kadar's eyes drooped again, and he nodded, yawning.

"Alright. Good luck, brother."He said sleepily. He started to shuffle off, and with an impish grin, I swatted him on the seat of his trousers, making him yelp and scramble away faster. I chuckled, then climbed to the rooftops. They were always the faster route to the rich district than the ground. I hate having to traverse the crowd. Way too many grabby hands... in more ways than one.

I was soon surrounded by the bustle of Jerusalem's rich district. It was abundant with the smell of pastries, spices, different meats cooking, and the delicate under-scent of perfume coming from the direction of the Gypsy encampment. The music was exotic and pleasing to the ears. Colorful tents both large and small were everywhere, the different timbres only interrupted by wagons covered in canvas.

I was at the outer edge of the camp when I was greeted by two large men. I had to actually look up at them, as they towered over me. They had a brutish air about them, with arms nearly as thick as trees. I gulped and took a step back, suddenly wary of being squashed.

"What is your business here, stranger?"One of them grunted. I cleared my throat and straightened up.

"I am looking for my companion. Another like me, in white, about so tall?"I held my hand just under my chin. The two looked at each other, then stared at me blankly.

"The girl will be returned to you later this evening, assassin. She is to replace another who was injured. The show is at sundown. Now leave."The other rumbled, then the two stomped off.

I felt the sweat drip off my face, relief flooding my veins at escaping that encounter unflattened. I'll never understand how men are able to grow that big. It's unnatural!

Then, my heart dropped. They referred to Altair as a she. I growled in frustration as I walked away from the encampment, running a hand through my hair. If people keep discovering her secret, the entire country will know before the next moon cycle!

I suppose there is nothing I can do right now, and sun set is not for another few hours. I'll have to find some other way to keep myself entertained.

"You dirty thief! I'll have your hands for that!"I heard to my left, down a side street. I grinned.

Perfect.

* * *

Sunset came all too quickly and I found myself following the crowd toward a gigantic tent in the center of the Gypsy campground. I felt completely out of place in my robes among the finery of the city's nobles. They spared me not a second glance, for which I was grateful.

I kept to the back of the crowd once inside, hidden in the shadows, yet still able to see the center area. There were whispers going back and forth excitedly, many of which I could not make out. The ones I could were naught but the lecherous ramblings of perverted old men, giggling to themselves and blood slowly seeping out of their noses. I wrinkled my nose, disgusted at their behavior. It's men like that who make me absolutely sick to my stomach.

A short time later, torches were lit one by one, and music started to ease in. Flutes, drums, and a few other instruments I could not identify. It was exotic, soothing almost, and had me relaxing as I watched the first girls dance across the floor. They were young. Perhaps no older than twelve years. It was the absolute most adorable thing I've seen yet, and I do not use that word lightly, watching them flit across the floor with their colorful silks trailing behind them.

The transition between songs brought out the next age group. Still young, but more skilled than the last ones. With their more curved features, they were pretty rather than cute. I'd wager their ages to be around sixteen. They danced their way across the floor before disappearing with their raiment bringing up the rear.

The final group nearly had me falling over myself, but I kept my composure. Such grace and beauty I have never seen. Yet what had my jaw hitting the ground was Altair when she finally showed. And I knew it was Altair, because none of the other girls had green eyes of such an unusual blend.

She looked almost nothing like she usually did. Her hair was out of the braid and fell down her back in auburn waves. Fine violet silk made up her attire, flowing with every movement she made, and emphasizing every curve. Some of which, I never thought she had. How exactly is she able to hide her chest so well? They're at least the size of grapefruits!

My eyes followed the delicate shimmy of Altair's hips, and- Sweet Anima! Where did she learn to move like that! I swallowed the lump in my throat, my trousers becoming uncomfortably tight. I had to step out of the tent to regain my composure.

'Snap out of it, you fool! This is your friend and comrade! Not some dancer girl you can just slip a night in with! Get a grip!'

I stayed there for a moment, then slipped back inside. The music was winding down and the girls were disappearing one by one into the smoke wafting through the air, Altair being the last. I could be imagining things, but just before vanishing with the other girls, I could have sworn her gaze looked panicked as it landed on me for the briefest instant. Thinking nothing of it, I shrugged it off and went with the crowd flow as it left the tent. I felt relieved when I got to the rooftops of the noble district, finally away from the camp. The less I see of those dancers, the less of a chance I have of embarrassing myself.

From the corner of my eye as I was crossing into the middle district toward the bureau, I thought I saw a white blur. Perhaps another assassin? I know Kadar wouldn't be out and about. He sleeps like the dead.

I got my answer when I dropped into the bureau. I had just rolled to standing when I felt something distinctly person shaped land on me, knocking me back to the floor. I had to wait for the stars to go away before I opened my eyes. When I did, there was Altair, red in the face, sitting on my waist. Her hood fell off, causing her long wavy hair -which I like undone- to fall over her shoulder. We were nose to nose, her hot breath brushing my lips. My tongue darted out briefly to wet them unconsciously, and her gaze shifted down to them, then to my eyes questioningly, her face reddening further.

I am still unsure what made me do it, even to this day. Perhaps it was the hard landing and the blow to the head. Either way, I threw caution to the wind and pulled her in by the front of her robes, taking her lips with my own.

Her eyes widened then in surprise before fluttering shut, a sigh of contentment escaping her as she leaned into me and responded in kind. I ran a hand through her hair and cupped the back of her head, deepening the kiss. Her lips were soft, and tasted of tea and apples. I prodded at her lips with my tongue and she gasped in surprise, granting me access. A quick battle of dominance had my tongue exploring her mouth in victory, memorizing it's every contour.

Soon enough, air became a priority and she pulled away. I took this opportunity to flip us over. I've never seen a more beautiful sight. Altair under me, cheeks red, lips kissed swollen and a happy smile on her face, her long hair fanned out underneath her. I glanced at the main room to see it empty, and Kadar was still dead to the world. Nobody would notice if we~

'Wait! What am I doing? Altair is my friend and partner! If we do this, it would make me no better than Abbas, taking advantage of her!' I was about to pull away completely when Altair pulled me into another kiss, and started tugging my robes open. My eyes widened and I broke the kiss enough to ask against her lips.

"Are you sure?" The responding nod was enough and I gave in, kissing her again and starting in on her robes as she undid mine.

It's nights like these that I am quite impressed with my brother's ability to sleep through anything.

**A/N****: And we've started in on the romance! I've decided not to put a lemon in there. If you want to write one, then you're free to. MAYBE I might put one on AO3, I don't know yet.**

**As for that little surprise for Christmas, I need some advice. Which classic would you want to see? Jack frost, home alone, scrooge? Something else? I'm pretty much giving it away by asking, but I'm not sure which one to do. Help?**

**And does anyone have any ideas for that other thing with the apple of Eden giving them powers? One is gonna be something like telepathy, but what else, I am not sure. Tell me what you think. Your opinions matter!**

**Safety and Peace, my lovelies!**


	8. Altair's fuckup

I tried to keep a clear mind as we crept through the catacombs that supposedly led to Solomon's temple. Though it was quite difficult, given the events that took place earlier today. I finally laid with the man I desired so, and yet while I am happy, the two of us have no idea where we stand now, making things awkward.

_I was quite comfortable upon waking, the mid-morning light warmed my back nicely and I snuggled down into the large cushion at my side._

_Then said cushion moved._

_I sat bolt upright, abandoning my desire for another hours sleep and stared down at my friend, partner, and apparently, new bed mate guiltily. What was I thinking? Shagging my best friend's brother when he's sleeping not ten feet away? And putting him in that situation when he's just been dazed? I feel like such a whore!_

_Malik rolled over and sat up, rubbing the back of his head, which was probably sore. His gaze landed on me, and his eyes widened, taking in our mutual state of undress, then he sighed tiredly._

"_So I am assuming last night wasn't a happy dream, then?" He asked neutrally. I shake my head and he sighs again, pinching the bridge of his nose. Kadar sleeps on, oblivious to our current situation._

"_So what now?"Malik asked as we got up and pulled our robes on. I shrugged, then turned away from him to pour water over my head from the fountain-probably the only way to tame my hair without a comb- and braid my hair. _

_Malik was strangely silent after that, only speaking to me if necessary. The rest of the day prior to our mission was spent planning after Kadar was pried out of the cushions. The tension was so thick, It absolutely choked me._

And thus, here we are, Malik and I at the front, and Kadar bringing up the rear. We kept to the sides of the tunnels, clinging to the shadows at the feeling of not being alone down here, the feeling growing stronger as we got closer to the temple. Water dripped from an unknown source and sand trickled down from an unsteady ceiling, betraying the hundreds of years the catacombs had been there, untouched and deteriorating. Torches lined the walls here and there, filling the air with the smell of sulfur and ash. I wrinkled my nose at it. I never did like it when heavy scents were about. I prefer more subtle ones. Orris, Jasmine, Sandalwood, and the like.

Then I heard it. A quiet shuffling in the tunnel up ahead. I froze and held up one hand, then touched my ear with the other. Malik and Kadar tensed behind me, still as wraiths. Inching forward on silent feet, I stayed to the shadows until the corridor opened to a wider cavern. There stood a priest, who had not yet gone home, muttering to himself. I held my breath, trying to catch his words. What I heard had me tensing and testing the pull on my hidden blade.

The mendacious pious faith of a Templar.

Malik and Kadar had come up to my side just as I made to sneak out of my hiding place, toward the Templar monk. I caught the look in Malik's eyes; watchful and slightly guarded. Don't tell me he's still off about last night! Of all the times not to trust me?!

My irritation caused me to trip up, my foot kicking a small stone. It bounced off the wall, the noise echoing throughout the room. The monk turned, spotting us immediately in our white garb, then ran in the opposite direction. I gave chase, fearful that he'd alert whatever allies he had within the tunnel. Malik and Kadar were close behind me.

"Wait!"Malik called, "There must be another way! This one need not die!"

His words were in vain, however, as I caught up to the fleeing monk not seconds later, forcing him to his knees and plunging my hidden blade into the back of his neck, between the skull and first vertebrae, killing him near instantly. I eased him to the ground, brushing his eyelids closed, then turned to the admiration in Kadar's eyes, and the accusation in Malik's.

"An excellent kill!"Kadar quipped, "Fortune favors your blade!" My brow twitched at the praise. I never really did take undue compliments well.

'Not fortune,' I gestured, 'skill. Watch a while longer and you might learn a thing or two.' Malik translated for Kadar with a reproachful look.

"Indeed."He said in response, "She'll teach you to disregard everything the master has taught us." That struck a cord in me. I don't know what I've 'said' that has my partner so acerbic tonight, but he doesn't have to be so... I don't know, cruel? I crossed my arms and raised an eyebrow, tapping my foot.

"How would I have done it? I would not have taken the life of an innocent! What I would have done is follow the creed!"Malik exclaimed. I held out my hand and he thrust his toward me.

'Nothing is true, Everything is Permitted. Understand these words, Malik. Sometimes, there are necessary evils we must commit. It matters not how our task is completed. Only that it is done.'I wrote quickly, bluntly.

"But this is not our way!"He argued.

'My way is better.' I wrote, his hand still in mine. Malik's brow furrowed, and he nodded reluctantly, his look still reproachful.

"I will scout ahead. Try not to dishonor us further, eh?"He remarked before stalking off ahead, muttering under his breath to himself. I shook my head sadly and turned to look at Kadar. Who was watching our quarrel in slight confusion.

"Did something happen that I should know about, Altair? Normally you two get along so well."He asked, slightly concerned. I laid a hand on his shoulder and he held out his hand.

'It is a simple misunderstanding. We'll work it out on our own time.' I wrote. He closed his hand around mine and squeezed gently.

"Alright, then. Make sure you do. Anyway, do you know anything about what the Templars are after down here?"

'I don't know. I suppose all that matters is that the master considers it dangerous enough for us to intercept them. Otherwise, he'd not have bothered.' Kadar considered my words for a second before nodding.

"Maybe we should find my brother."He suggested. I nodded, and we took off down the tunnel.

We came upon Malik staring up at an altar, with an ark laid upon it and a glowing sphere atop it. He looked almost... Hypnotized.

"Is that...the Ark of the Covenant?"Kadar whispered almost reverently. I snorted. He cast me a sidelong glower.

'It's an old wives tale. There's no such thing!' I gestured. Kadar turned to me completely, his arms crossed and an eyebrow raised.

"Then what is it?"He asked. I was about to answer, when all of the sudden, the room lit up blindingly and a sound like a crack of lightning filled our ears. I heard Malik yelp, and when things settled, he was on the floor half way across the room, semiconscious.

"Brother?!"Kadar and I rushed over to him. There was a small trail of blood leaking from his temple from where he hit a rock; probably as he landed, and he was mumbling something. I leaned down and touched his face when I saw something in his hand. It was that strange sphere. I let my fingers brush it and it started glowing brighter.

"_What's this? Adam and an Eve? You'll do nicely together. Very well then. Enjoy these gifts, my children."_A voice said from nowhere. All of a sudden, my head started to pound.

"_What the hell?"_

"Huh? Who said that?"Kadar asked, looking around.

"_Said what? What are you on about, Kadar?" _I asked. His head snapped in my direction.

"Holy hell..."He said, looking slightly pale.

"_What?"_

"Altair, why can I hear you? Why aren't your lips moving? Why aren't you signing?"He asked shakily. My stomach felt like lead right then. He's right. It must have been that thing we touched. That must be what the Templars are after! Wrinkling my nose at the thing, I picked it up with my sash and tucked it into Malik's satchel. I swear, he never goes anywhere without that thing.

"_We can figure it out later. Right now, I thing we should get out of here. There's no telling when the-" _I cut myself off when I heard clanking from the tunnels. Apparently, Kadar heard it too, because he swung one of Malik's arms over his shoulder and started hefting him up. Malik was able to get up now, but he was incredibly dizzy. I hooked his other arm over my shoulder and we pulled him up into some scaffolding. We hid there just as the Templars strutted into the room. And there, in all of his bald glory, was Robert de Sable.

"We s-should get out of here."Came Malik's slurred whisper. That slur had me concerned. Did he have a concussion?

"_And how exactly are we going to do that, hm? The fastest exit is past the down there!" _Malik looked astonished at the fact that he could hear me, but shook his head.

"Then we should backtrack. Go out the way we came."

"_And risk being caught that way? They've probably posted sentries throughout the tunnels. It won't matter which way we choose. There'll be bloodshed either way." _I shook my head and before Malik could retaliate, the Templar's started making noise.

"Alright, you fools! I want this through the city gates by sunrise! Try not to break anything either. The sooner we have the treasure in our possession, the sooner we can deal with those rats at Masyaf!"The French accent wafted up to our ears like the scent of rotten honey-cake.

"_Robert de Sable."I growled, "His life is mine!" _Malik glowered at me, his stance much less unstable.

"No, Altair! We were told to deal with Robert only if necessary!"He hissed. I glared at him.

"_He stands between us and the fastest way out of this place! I'd say it's necessary!" _I snapped, unhappy at being questioned.

"Discretion, Altair!"He growled. Kadar watched between us nervously.

"_You mean cowardice! That man Is our greatest enemy! He intends ill for our home, and here we have a chance to be rid of him!"_

"You have already broke one tenet of the creed. Now you would break another? See reason~"An ominous creak interrupted him mid-lecture. We looked from each other, to Kadar, to the scaffolding, back to each other, and I squeaked, yes squeaked, the one word that summed up our situation nicely.

"_Fuck."_

The scaffolding crumbled beneath our combined weight, sending us careening down into the room in a heap. Dust went flying everywhere, and I'm fairly sure I heard a whimper of pain come from Kadar. Malik landed on top of me, his knee in my gut, and his elbow smashed into my face. I tasted blood from biting my cheek hard at the blow. I cringed when he got off of me, knowing there would be a dark bruise there later. He offered me a hand up, which I gladly accepted. From the corner of my eye, Kadar was getting to his feet. Good. At least he wasn't hurt. We were caught off guard by the bark of laughter that came from Robert.

"Well, well! Quite the show! And what is it you little rats want?"The Templar grandmaster asked, regarding us casually. I puffed up in indignation. How dare this...bucket-head regard us so flippantly?! I stalked forward, with every intention to shove my hidden blade through Robert's smirking face, only for Malik to attempt to pull me back. I shrugged him off and continued forward. When I drew back to strike, Robert caught me by the wrist in a tight grip. As he held it, I am pretty sure I heard it snap from being pushed back farther than it naturally bends. I bit back a whimper, said wrist filling with pain. I attempted to get free, only for him to tighten his grip.

"Ah, what have we here? A mute? Hm. Fitting how you could be an assassin. Silent tongue to match your feet and blade. But no matter. You know not the things you meddle in, boy. I spare you only that you may return to your master and deliver a message. The Holy Land is lost to him and his. He should flee now while he has the chance. Stay, and you will all die."Robert finished, before pushing me away through the way he'd come. I tumbled through a support beam, causing the scaffold to collapse and block my way back. Not that I'd be any use now with a likely broken wrist.

I glanced back at the blocked path when I heard the sound of a battle start.

"_You two better come back to me." _I sent before beginning the agonizing climb out of the ruins of Solomon's temple, praying for my comrade's safe return.

**A/**N:** And here's chapter 7! Looks like Malik didn't take things well afterward, ne?**

**And may I point out the lack of reviews? Please don't make me beg. The feedback does help. Believe me.**

**I hope you all had a merry Christmas!**

**Safety and peace, my lovelies!**


	9. Malik's reeling thoughts

I was shaking with pain and barely restrained fury when I finally clawed my way out of the depths of Solomon's temple. I had managed to escape with the treasure, however I took a nasty blow to my arm and my brother was carried away by those Templar bastards after being knocked out trying to distract them enough for me to get away. Just the memory had me snarling. I am supposed to be the elder brother, and yet he had to protect me. It makes me proud just as much as it shames me to think about.

And Altair... I thought I knew her. I thought I knew her enough to make her see past her pride; to make her see reason. I thought I could trust her. I thought... perhaps there could have been more. But after she got a toss in with me, she went back to that aloof shell I thought I'd seen the last of three years ago. Was my defending her for nothing? Did I keep Abbas away from a tart? Was I just another notch on the pole, just another faceless man to fuck and toss aside? How many others has she done just the same to? Why Altair? Why?!

When I was sure I was safe, I pulled out a roll of bandages and some salve. I can't stitch myself with one hand, so it'll have to do. T least until I have reached Masyaf. With my little brother likely dead and Altair more than likely on the road back to Masyaf, it'll be all I can do to keep from being reported dead. And with an army of Templars en route to the village, I cannot dally. Before I left Jerusalem, I relayed the events to one of my informants to in turn, relay to the Rafiq. I may be a master assassin, but even I keep to protocol as much as I can.

I suppose I can look forward to a rough five day ride. At least, if the fever and the Templars don't kill me first.

Look out, Altair. Retribution is a vengeful bitch.

**A/N:**** And another short piece is revealed! Two in one day! I haven't gone to sleep yet, so let me know if there are any mistakes or ant=ything should be added. I thank you for any reviews.**

**Safety and Peace, my lovelies!**


	10. Altair: The big Reveal

I arrived in Masyaf after an exhausting five day ride, during which I had more than enough time to ponder upon my failure. And so it was with both the most relieved, and yet cloudiest of hearts that I gave my horse's reins to a stable-hand and crossed into the village. It was just as busy as usual, if not more so, the market bustling with people and lively chatter.

But it was not to all of the happy faces that my gaze was drawn to. No, it was the spires of the castle, where the master would surely be waiting, watching from his tower window.

I sighed, stopping by a well for a drink, just sipping at first, then splashing it over my face to dislodge some of the filth of the road. My robes felt heavy with five days worth of sweat and grime. I was greatly looking forward to a bath. And perhaps a trip to the infirmary. My hand is still out of sorts.

It was as I was crossing through the market that another assassin came up to me, keeping stride as I walked up the hill toward the castle. It was Rauf. I don't know if it was possible for my heart could sink any lower. Of all the people to greet me upon my return, it had to be the closest I have to a real brother.

"Altair, you've returned!"He said, a bright smile on his face. I tried to return it, but couldn't quite manage it, "It is good to see you unharmed. I trust your mission was successful?"My steps faltered and my spine went rigid at his inquiry. Rauf laughed nervously at my misstep, placing a light hand on my shoulder.

"Or maybe not?"I cast him a sidelong glower and jerked my head in the direction of the master's tower.

"The master? Probably buried in his books as always. No doubt, he expects you."He gave me a once over and his gaze paused on my left hand, "But perhaps he can wait? It seems you're injured."

I shook my head. Getting to the master was important, and my friend seemed to pick up on this urgency.

"Well, I can't just leave this unattended. Come here."He said, beckoning me over as he pulled a roll of bandages and a long strip of cloth from his belt. I raised an eyebrow as he wrapped my wrist in the bandages firmly, then took the strip of cloth and made a sort of sling for my arm. With the pressure off it, my hand and arm felt better for it. I nodded my thanks and we continued onward toward the grand archway of castle gates. I stopped short and Rauf stepped in front of me slightly at the sight of someone I did NOT want to see.

"Ah, the little hero returns at last. And with yet another injury?"He asked sarcastically gesturing to my arm from where he stood underneath the single torch that chased away the few shadows within the arch. Abbas Sofian's harassment was the very last thing I needed right now. I sneered at him, not deigning to give him any satisfaction.

"Where are the others? Did you ride ahead just to be the first one back? I know you are loathe to share the glory."He smirked, and when I couldn't say anything to him, he laughed bitterly, "Silence is just another form of assent, you know."He added, trying to spur me with all of the nuance of an adolescent. Pinching the bridge of my nose, I sighed tiredly.

"Do you not have anything better to do? Like the patrol of the ramparts you were assigned not half an hour ago?"Rauf asked, casting a wary glare at Abbas. Said man snorted in contempt.

"I bring word from the master. He waits for you in the library."He said, then started walking toward us as if to move past, "Best hurry. No doubt you are eager to put your tongue to his boot."As he slunk past, he trailed his hand ever so lightly down my arm, and delivered a resounding smack to my backside. I felt my face heat up in indignation and I unsheathed my short-blade, about to ram it through a certain pervert's eye when I was held back.

"Keep that up, Abbas, and I won't stop her from putting a blade through your throat."Rauf, bless his cool head, warned bluntly.

"There'll be a time when you're not around, Assam. And when that time comes, there'll be nothing stopping me from having my way with that little whore."Abbas hissed, then continued on his way, his back tense.

I released a shuddering breath as he left my line of sight, my shoulders squaring as I turned and moved into the courtyard, passed the training ring, and entered the door to the master's tower. Rauf had a group of Novices, so thankfully he did not follow me up. I was glad he would not hear of my failure. I could not bear to lose his friendship when I have so recently lost two so dear to me.

I climbed the steps to the master's library chamber slowly. Lower ranked assassins on guard duty bowed their heads as I passed. I nodded my head ever so slightly in acknowledgment, knowing that soon, their respect would be a thing of the past.

The room was warm, incense filled the air with it's strong aroma. Myrrh if I'm not mistaken, with a slight undertone of hashish. Too heavy of a scent for me to ever linger here long. Dust flitted about in the shafts of light pouring from the great window at which the master stood, his hands clasped at the small of his back.

I glanced around me, eager for some kind of distraction, but found nothing to hold my interest for more than a few seconds. Pigeons cooed quietly in their cage and there were books and scrolls scattered and piled in every which place; hundreds. no, thousands of years of Assassin history and literature and learning on either shelves collecting dust, or in teetering, tottering piles in need of organizing.

The master, upon hearing my footsteps approaching, turned and moved toward his desk, regarding me with that single, sharp, stony eye from under his black hood, no emotion betrayed on his face under that silver beard. That is, until he spoke.

"Altair."He greeted, semi-warmly. I bowed my head, not meeting his gaze. I could feel his gaze lingering on my arm.

"You're injured, child. You must tell me what happened. Were you successful in your mission?"He asked, some concern, not much, but it was there, coloring his voice. I felt my heart jump into my throat. Swallowing it back down, I shook my head. So great was the tension that filled the room all at once, I had to fight to remain standing.

"The artifact?"Again, I shook my head, and my knees nearly buckled, and the temperature felt near freezing.

"And Robert?"The third time I shook my head, he stood abruptly and started to pace behind his desk, the tension so straining on my psyche that I felt physically sick.

"This is unacceptable, Altair! I send you, one of my best, with a team, no less, to complete a mission more important than any that has come before, and you return with naught but apologies and failure!"He roared, and I flinched. Over the years, I have come to see the old man as a sort of father figure, but even now, at twenty one years, or very nearly, he still frightens me at times. I dared to raise my head to peer from the shadow of my hood. He was mumbling to himself. Then, as if remembering I was alone, he returned his gaze to me.

"Where are Malik and Kadar?"He asked, his tone hard. I gulped and shook my head. If neither of them have caught up with me by now, then I'd assume them dead.

Then I heard footsteps behind me.

I turned, a perfect about face, to see a phantom. He cut a shaking, drained, bloodied figure. His robes were covered in gore, mostly focused around his left arm, which dangled at his side limply, as if he hadn't the energy to move it.

"Here, master."He growled out.

As he moved further into the room, he swayed, having to catch himself on a bookshelf. Though if he was this worn out, then his fury was surely still burning red hot, for he pinned me with a glare so venomous that I had to shrink away.

"Malik? Where is your brother?"The master asked, slowly circling out from behind his desk. Malik shook his head.

"Gone."He said, his eyes dropping to the floor for a split second before raising his head with narrow eyes, as if in a sudden burst of energy, pointing a trembling finger at me, "Because of you!"I flinched back, as if he'd struck me. He was partially correct. The rest was the scaffolding's fault. I glared ruefully at his accusation, raising my hand to sign to avoid the master's suspicion, even though I knew perfectly well I wouldn't need to with Malik.

"Robert threw me from the room!"I sent and gestured, "There was no way back, and nothing I could have done in this condition!"My excuse sounded feeble, even in my own mind, and my injury did nothing to abate Malik's anger.

"Because you would not heed my warning! And my brother... He would still be here!"He roared, then calmed suddenly, the fire and energy draining out of him, "Your arrogance has nearly cost us victory today."

The master's face took an incredulous turn, and he perked up immediately.

"Nearly?"He asked carefully. A ghost of a smile touched Malik's lips, however bitter though it seemed. He reached into his ever present satchel and removed a certain glowing sphere with a cloth.

"I've what your favored failed to attain. Here, take it."Malik hobbled forward and placed the wrapped artifact on the master's desk, "Although it seems I've returned with more than just the artifact..."He croaked, then collapsed forward, as if finally out of energy. As he hit the floor in a heap, another lower ranked assassin came running up the stairs, his arms flapping at his sides in urgency.

"Master! We are under attack! Robert de Sable lays siege to Masyaf's village!"He said, panicked. The master's eyebrows rose, then he spoke.

"So he seeks a battle? Very well. I'll not deny him. Go and alert the guards that the fortress must be prepared, then help Altair bring young Master Al-sayf to the infirmary."He commanded the...apprentice? "As for you, Altair, our discussion, along with your punishment, will have to wait. Bring Malik to the infirmary and get your hand looked at, then make for the village. Do what you can to help. Do not let these invaders destroy our home!"He dismisses us with a wave of his hand, and we both bow. The apprentice and I pull Malik up, one arm over each of our shoulders and heft him to the infirmary. As soon as we reach the doors, the apprentice knocks and then runs off to alert the guards to prepare the fortress.

One thing Malik and I agree on is that the healers of the Masyaf castle infirmary oft remind us of headless chickens, the way they fuss over their patients. Of course, neither of us would admit to finding it humorous. As was evident when a hoard of them carried Malik away, clucking and 'tsk'ing, and other such nonsense. I was sent away minutes later with a proper sling and instructions to be very careful with moving for a few weeks, that it was likely a stress fracture and would get worse if I aggravated it.

So that eliminated getting directly involved in driving the Templars away... That meant taking to the rooftops and picking them off with my throwing knives and crossbow.

Damn!

I was snapped out of my thoughts as I was going through the gates by Rauf guiding a group of novices and civilians into the courtyard. The last novice was herded in when he called to me.

"Altair, it's good you've come! We need your help! Even with your injury, you'll only need the one hand. Most of our people were able to escape. Most, but not all. I need you to keep the Templars distracted so the rest can make it inside." I nodded simply, then ran into the fray, taking out those who charged me directly with my short-blade, then taking to the rooftops, picking off those foolish enough to pillage houses by themselves with a bolt or a throwing knife and letting the last few villagers escape. As more Templars started pouring from the gates, I tensed for another fight when Abbas called out above the fray.

"Break off the attack and return to the fortress! Al Mualim commands it!"I snort to myself. I'm actually not surprised the master had him of all people yell out to us. He always has had a loud mouth.

I retreated with the others and was about to go up to Al Mualim's chamber in the library tower when Rauf called out to me again.

"Altair, wait! Al Mualim is not finished with us yet. Follow me. Things will become clear soon enough." I merely raise an eyebrow as I follow him up the ladder on the castle wall. He leads me to the balcony where the novices complete their leaps of faith for initiation. Rauf points me over to one of the platforms as he moves to stand on another. I move to it and while I stood on it, I, along with the rest of the castle, listen to the master and Robert de Sable argue. I look over my shoulder and stifle a snicker. Robert looks so tiny from up here.

"Heretic! Return what you have stolen from me!" Robert roars from his position below.

"You've no claim to it, Robert! Take yourself from here before I'm forced to thin your ranks further!"Al Mualim shoots back. If anything, Robert only gets louder.

"You play a dangerous game!"

"I assure you, this is no game!"

"So be it! Bring forth the hostage!" One of Robert's men comes forward, dragging a bound assassin with him, before cutting him down in front of all of us. Hardly a novice, yet such a waste of life.

"Your village lay in ruins, and your stores are hardly limitless! How long will it be before your fortress crumbles from the inside? How controlled will your forces remain when the wells run dry and their food is gone?"Robert smirks up smugly. Al Mualim simply laughs.

"My men do not fear death, Robert. The welcome it, and the rewards it brings."

"Good! Then they shall have it all around!"Robert's men draw their blades and Al Mualim turns to us.

"Follow me. Do not hesitate."Rauf says to me and another that was ready to jump.

"Show these fool knights what it is to have no fear! Go to god!"the master raised his hand, and we leaped, landing in the haystacks. Rauf and I turned out unharmed, having done so countless times, but the other isn't so lucky. He was moaning in agony, his leg twisted under him at an unnatural angle. Rauf was at his side quickly.

"Quiet! Or the Templars will see through the ruse."He chastised the teen gently, straightening the leg and making him whimper. Rauf sighed, then turned to me. "I hate to ask, because of your hand, but I must stay behind and tend to him. Can you follow the ropes to a trap we've set and release it? It will take care of our...guests." I nod and carefully traverse the cliffs and beams, very nearly falling into the river below a few times due to my impaired balance. Climbing the watch tower was a mission in and of itself, but I managed quickly enough. Once I reached the top, I cackled to myself and sprung the trap, sending dozens of oiled logs careening down on the heads of the enemy. Robert and those that were left, that is to say, not many, ran away with their tails between their legs. Cowards!

Satisfied with their thorough humiliation, I gingerly climbed down from the watchtower some time later and made my way back up to the castle. I had hoped to find him in the library, however the gathering in the courtyard made my stomach twist with something I couldn't identify. Swallowing, I started toward the master, him having already seen me, anyway, so there was no use running from the inevitable. As I got closer, it was all I could do to keep from losing what little was in my stomach. His face was devoid of emotion. And with the entire order gathered here, or damn near, there was only one thing he was going to do. I blanched. I'm ruined.

"You did well to drive Robert from here,"Al Mualim started neutrally, "His forces are crippled. It should be a long time before he troubles our gates again. As for your success, it is because you listened! Were it that you'd listened in Solomon's temple, Altair, all of this would have been avoided."The master's face took an almost sad turn.

'I did as I was asked.'I signed, and Rauf, having come out of the door behind the master, translated for him, his expression one of confused disappointment. My attempt to defend my actions was brushed aside like I'd never made it.

"No, you did as you pleased! Malik has told me of the arrogance you displayed! Your blatant disregard of our ways!"He snapped, and he raised a hand. Two journeyman assassins came forward and retrained me, one taking my free arm and holding it tightly, and the other keeping a hand on my shoulder in case I tried to run. I struggled at first, but it was futile. I was exhausted. I growled low in my throat, but stayed still after that.

"Master, what is this?"Rauf asked, now very confused. He was mostly ignored, instead, the master focused on me.

"There are rules, Altair. We are nothing if we do not abide by the creed! And you seem to forget the deal I made with your father. Just three simple tenets, which you seem to have forgotten."The master was entering lecture mode. I snarled at the mention of my father, struggling slightly, but little else. The gathered crowd murmured in confusion before falling silent again as Al Mualim continued.

"I will remind you of them. First and foremost, Stay your blade~"

'From the flesh of the innocent. I know this.'Rauf read my lips for him, since I couldn't use my hand, and my head jerked to the side with the crack of the master's hand across my face. The spot burned sharply.

"And stay your tongue! Unless I give you leave to use it!"I nodded, but did not look up again, "If you are so familiar with this tenet, then why did you kill the old man inside the temple? He was innocent! He did not need to die! Your insolence knows no bounds! Make humble your heart, child. Or I swear I will tear it from you with my own hands!"He grabbed my chin and forced me to look him in the eyes, "The second tenet is that which gives us strength. Hide in plain sight. Let the people mask you such that you become one with the crowd. But as I hear it, you would have exposed yourself had the scaffolding not done so for you. And the third and final tenet. The worst of your betrayals. Never compromise the brotherhood. It's meaning should be obvious! Your actions must never bring harm upon us. Be it direct or indirect. And yet, your selfish actions beneath Jerusalem placed our home in danger! Every man we've lost today has been lost because of you!"He released my face and pulled me forward by the front of my robes before turning me around and gripping my shoulder tightly. I paled as I saw the bewildered faces of the order staring back at me.

"For the past twenty-one years, a secret has been kept from you all. As you likely remember, Umar Ibn La-Ahad was put to death on the charge of breaking two of the tenets, betrayal, and attempted murder of his son ten years ago. But you see, he never had a son."The murmurs grew to baffled chatter and I could see Abbas' smug grin in the back of the crowd. I whimpered and tried to get free, but to no avail.

"You see now? Master assassin Altair Ibn La-Ahad was never a man. Never the son of a traitor, but a daughter! A woman!"The master announced, yanking off my hood, causing my braid to fall from it's rolled up state, over my shoulder. The scar on my throat was in plain view for all to see and I just wanted to curl up in a haystack and hide. The chattering of the crowd grew before I was thrust back into the hold of the two assassins from a moment ago. I lowered my head, not looking as the master drew a dagger.

"I am sorry, child. Truly I am, but I cannot abide a traitor. Such a shame the apple doesn't fall far from the tree."

Something snapped inside of my head at those words and I struggled violently in the hold on me.

'I am nothing like that bastard!'

"Peace be upon you, Altair."He said before plunging the blade into my chest. Burning hatred welled in my heart before the darkness swallowed me into it's embrace.

Traitor!

**A/N:**** Alright, here's the next part! I hope you all had an excellent holiday. Thank you to those who reviewed, and reviews are encouraged. Hope your new years is happy!**

**Safety and Peace, my lovelies!**


	11. Malik's promotion

A fortnight after the debacle at Solomon's temple had me yet no closer to any answers. Why did the Templars want that damnable artifact in the first place? Why did Altair not head my warning? Where was Kadar taken? And of course, most importantly, Why in the seven levels of hell was I able to hear Altair?! Just the thought of trying to piece it together left my head throbbing.

Even the Master offered no answers. Not that I'd ask any of them, but still...

_Everything felt too hot and cold at the same time as I drifted into consciousness. I felt almost as if I were floating, yet too heavy to even move my head to a more comfortable position. That must have been the drugs. The healers never do anything half assed around here, do they?_

_Slowly, as the hashish lifted it's hold, I opened my eyes, taking in my surroundings. It didn't take intense pondering to figure out that I was in my usual infirmary bed by the window. The new dawn light was streaming in through the window, warming my face. I was propped on a large pillow, a heavy woolen blanket draped over me. A bead of sweat ran down my forehead, followed by a second, then a third. My fever must have broken while I was out of it, or must be close to breaking. I've no idea how long I was out, and the bitter aftertaste of herbal medicine, among other drugs, did an excellent job of explaining my sluggish limbs, however the left side didn't feel right..._

_I felt my stomach churn. I dared not look down, for I feared to see what I knew I would likely find beneath the blanket. So, instead of stalling and drawing it out, I sat up, tossing the blanket down to my waist. The motion sent me off balance, nearly toppling me off the bed in a heap. A rather violent stab of pain tore through my shoulder, down my left arm. It felt oddly light, though._

_A chill washed down my spine and ever so slowly, I tilted my head down to peer at my arm, completely unprepared for the vertiginous dismay to hit me to see it missing from just above the elbow down. For a brief second, I forgot how to breathe._

_It had not seemed so bad, the infection, when I had arrived in the village to have needed amputation, then again, I am no healer. Even so, the injury had not seemed so severe to have needed to..._

_Just the thought made me have to lean over the side of my bed to retch. When my stomach was empty, I dry-heaved until, when I was finished, there was another presence beside me. It was the head healer herself. She placed a hand on my shoulder, a goblet of water in the other. Her face was surprisingly sympathetic, for someone who always tried to either shove her broom up where it does NOT belong, or use said broom to send my head flying to Acre or Damascus, depending on her mood that day whenever I landed myself in her domain. I accepted the goblet, sipping slowly at first, then gulping it down when my stomach did not rebel again._

"_There you go, now. What have you gotten yourself into this time, Al-sayf?"She asked as she guided me back to a lying position, my having spent what little energy I DID have emptying my stomach. I sighed and shook my head, too tired to do much of anything else. She placed her hands on her hips._

"_Oh, sure, boy!"She squawked sternly, "Don't tell me. I have only spent the last week and a half keeping you from succumbing to a fever and infection that would have been manageable with proper treatment. However, that camel brain who oversees my work and that of the others thought to save time and amputated. I could not stop him. I am sorry."Her face reflected pity. Something I did not want, but had a feeling I would be receiving in large amounts. I sighed tiredly._

"_If you are going to pity me, Aleema, then let me rest."My voice was hoarse from disuse and she had to visibly strain to hear me. Aleema smiled sadly._

"_It is what you'll be needing now, Al-sayf. It'll take you some time to fully recover after this. Do not strain yourself past your limits as you usually do, or this time, you'll have a lovely perch atop my broom."These words came with her hands on her hips and a cocky eyebrow lifted. I couldn't quite manage to smile._

"_I have no place here now."I said bitterly, my voice finally failing me as I drifted back toward sleep. A healing sleep. A gentle hand, warm and almost motherly ran through my thick hair._

"_Not now, but wait until you've healed from this ordeal. You may yet find a purpose."_

* * *

_The next I awoke, I felt much better. The alternating hot and cold hadn't returned, and I no longer felt laid down with lead chains. One of the healers had left a pitcher of water and a filled goblet next to it, easily in my reach. I drank greedily to soothe my parched throat and sat up. I didn't look down again, but the ache in my arm was just a dull throb now, much more manageable than lightning shooting up into my shoulder every time I move._

_When I reached to place the goblet back, the hair at the back of my neck prickled alerting me to someone's presence. I glanced toward the doorway to find a most familiar figure standing there. I sat up ram-rod straight at attention, sending a bolt of pain rippling through my arm and shoulder. I winced, but turned to address my leader._

"_Master." I bowed my head as much as I could, and he held up a hand._

"_At ease, my boy. I must admit, I am surprised to see you awake. The healers told me that you were still resting off your ordeal."He observed, his demeanor ever calm, "Then again, you always have been a fast healer. It seems that is the case here as well."_

"_Master, if I may? Surely there was a point to this trip? I cannot believe that you would step away from your duties just to visit a useless assassin. You must have much work to do!"I tried to keep the bitter note out of my voice, but couldn't quite stop it from seeping through._

"_Of course. As candid as always, my boy!"The master's tone was chipper for a second and my attempt at a smile came out as a grimace, "You say you are useless, but that would be where you are wrong. You showed great loyalty two weeks ago, and such loyalty does not go unrewarded."Here, he started walking toward me, "I have followed your progress through the ranks, and I admit, I did not expect you to reach the rank of Master this young, if at all."I tried to swallow a lump in my throat._

"_Master, where are you going with this?"I asked apprehensively._

"_If it had been my decision, I would have done this a long time ago."He started. Here it comes. He's casting me out._

"_Sir?"I barely kept my voice from revealing my distress._

"_Never more proud of you was I on the day you became a master assassin. You filled your father's shoes well. However, even with your recent...injuries, your full potential is still attainable."_

"_I have nothing left, master. I am of no more use to the brotherhood without my arm."An edge crept into my voice, but the master simply shook his head._

"_Again, you speak too soon. You have more worth than you know."I gave him a puzzled look, then watched warily as he placed a bundle of dark cloth in my lap above the blanket. I unfolded it gently, marveling at the feel of the dark azure silk. It was a new set of robes; just like my old ones. The only difference being the addition of the dark over robe with ornate white designs on the sleeves and hem. I knew these markings well. Many of the older assassins around the village wore them._

"_A Rafiq?"I asked skeptically, an eyebrow raised, and the master chuckled._

"_A Dai."He corrected, and the cloth fell from my fingers. My jaw worked for a few moments like a water-starved fish. SURELY this must be a dream? Am I fevered again? DELUSIONS OF THE GRAND COUNCIL OF NINE this must be! That was the absolute highest rank in the order second to only the grandmaster himself, placed even above Master Assassin! It took a moment to find my voice._

"_Master~"I started, but he cut me off._

"_I won't hear a refusal, Malik. You've a dedication to our order and a mind not seen in many your age. Your sword arm is still strong, and you've still use of your quill hand. Jerusalem is in need of a new master scribe and cartographer."_

"_Jerusalem?"I asked, my voice rising an octave or four. Did he have to pick that city? Why couldn't I help Jafar in Damascus? I have very little desire to return to that city only to be reminded of everything. Al Mualim's face took a slightly sad turn._

"_The Dai there has recently passed due to his age. We will miss him dearly. I only ask this of you because I have none available whom I trust with this responsibility other than you. Do you accept?"He asked. I was almost speechless. When the question finally sunk in, I could only murmur in response._

"_It would be an honor, master."Al Mualim smiled, placing a hand on my shoulder briefly, then sobered up to all seriousness._

"_Rest, then, Dai of Jerusalem. You will set out for the city as soon as you are able."He stepped away and was about to leave when I called out again._

"_Master, one last question, if I may?"I almost choked out, almost afraid to even ask my question, "What has become of Altair?" The master's gaze hardened slightly, almost as if finding said person distasteful._

"_She is being reborn. She has clearly lost sight of what it truly means to be one of the order, and so must relearn our ways. She sleeps the sleep of the dead, betrayals to the creed dealt with. When she wakes, she will be but a novice. Treat her as you will, but remember that she is still one of the order."I paled at his words._

"_W-wait! Did you say she?!"I asked, my stomach twisting in alarm. He laughed me off._

"_Of course. Are you saying you did not know, even after three years? Surely you are not blind."And with those parting words, the master left, still chuckling._

_Reminded of my recent...happy mistake, my heart clenched painfully. Altair has paid for her mistake, however she has not yet atoned her use of me; her toying with my emotions._

_It was then that I decided that the next meeting between us would not be at all pleasant. I'd make sure my ex-partner-and apparently lover-would be spared no amount of guilt. I'd give as much rancor and gail as my stricken heart could muster._

Which brings me back to now. The healers were letting me out of the infirmary with the warning that I take it easy or else. I was taking a walk through the market a while ago lost in thought and was making my way through the arched gate to go back up to my room in the castle when an obnoxious laugh catches my attention, a tick in my forehead forming.

"Must you make a nuisance of yourself, Sofian?."I remarked, seeing one Abbas Sofian sitting on the railing of the training ring with some of his Journeyman fellows.

"Ah! Look, boys! They took pity on the cripple!"Abbas mocked, and I balled my fist as the rest of them laughed.

"What is going on here?"Asked Rauf as he approached the ring with his novices in tow.

"Nothing. I was just leaving."I hissed, more so to the annoyance than my friend. I was about to turn away when the idiots started talking. Way too loudly to be a simple conversation. They were baiting me.

"Did you hear what happened to Altair?"One asked.

"They say he was a 'she'!"Said another.

"Really? Wasn't she partnered with Al-sayf?"

"Probably his whore..."

At that, my temper snapped and I would have swung had Rauf not caught me.

"Easy. They're just goading you..."Rauf started, only for Abbas to open his big mouth.

"See, Al-sayf? They see her for what she really is! A filthy little half blood whore, whose only worth is to spread her legs! With the way the master embarrassed her, it'd be a miracle for her reputation to ever recover!"He and his bunch burst into raucous laughter. I was shaking with fury. I may be absolutely Livid and hurt by Altair's actions, but that doesn't mean I'll let these morons have a laugh at her! I glanced at Rauf when he released my shoulder and he shrugged.

"He's asking for it..."He said and I grinned wildly before stalking toward Abbas, cracking my knuckles in the fist, and clocking the self-important bastard in the jaw, sending him sprawling back and over the railing of the ring unconscious. The novices gasped, and took a wary step back.

"Anyone else?"I growled out, and the rest of the morons shook their heads and grabbed up their knocked out leader, then high-tailed it into the castle.

"Nicely done, my friend! He's been running his mouth for days!"Rauf laughed, patting me on the back heartily. He turned a look over his shoulder at the still gaping novices.

"If any of you want a lesson in pure second to none ass-kicking, let me know and I'll schedule a lesson with Dai Al-sayf. Now I think this spectacle was enough of a lesson. Go on to your other instructors. I'd like some time with my friend before he leaves." The novices cheered, then ran off toward the library.

"Now wait a minute~"I started, but Rauf wrapped his arm around my shoulder and started pulling me toward the journeyman commons. He was chattering away, and I just stopped bothering trying to cut him off. What will some time with him hurt?

* * *

Apparently quite a bit, because the conversation soon turned to Altair, and then turned to seeing Altair before I leave.

"Now wait just a minute! Why am I doing this again? It's not like I'm going to talk to her!"

"Exactly! She's in a deep sleep, so she can't hear you. She won't even know you're there. Go on!"He pushed me into Altair's room roughly and pulled the door shut behind him. I sighed and righted myself, taking a look around.

Everything was bare except for her bed, curtains, and a clothes basket under the window. Little more than what a novice was allowed in the dorms. So she's really been demoted, huh?

I frowned, then walked over to Altair's slumbering form. In the fading light slipping between the curtains, she was beautiful. Peaceful even. The red highlights in her hair stood out in the twilight sun and her face was serene. Ebony lashes dusted her cheeks as she slept on. My eyes drew to the scar on her lips, gone pale with its age. Played with me though she did, I can't help but feel a pull to her. I cannot explain it, really. With her sleeping, she wouldn't ever know if I...

Slowly, hesitantly, I leaned down and brushed her lips with mine. A sort of farewell, like I'd never be able to do such again. I probably wouldn't. It's not right for me to be so attached.

I left with Rauf a moment after that. I leave for Jerusalem in three days. I need to prepare and it won't do for me to be so distracted.

Duty comes first, after all...

**A/N:**** And here's the next part! Happy new Year! I sort of rushed this to have it ready, so it may have some mistakes. Also, I haven't gone to sleep yet, so...**

**Let me know if you see any mistakes.**

**EDIT!: I was originally gonna post this at midnight, but I don't know if I'll be awake, so here it is five hours early!**

**Safety and Peace, My lovelies!**


	12. Altair: Rolling in the deep

_A cold wind ruffled my short hair as I trudged up the hill toward my home. Kadar had been dragged off by his older brother for one reason or another, so he couldn't play crows tag today, much to mine and Rauf's disappointment. I really don't understand why All Journeyman must be so stiff all the time! Then again, with a master like Al-Mualim, one must put up a serious face at all times. We must impress him or we'll never get anywhere!_

_Or at least, that's what my father always tells me. Nothing I ever do seems to impress him, so I have long since stopped trying._

_He has always been distant with me, hardly ever doling out praise, even when I learned something faster than the other novices, or my academic skills were better than the rest. I was never allowed to train with the other novices for more than a certain amount of time, and if I even looked at him wrong, he'd beat me black and blue. At least he didn't keep me from my friends, few as they are._

_I always suspected he blamed me for my mother's death. She died in child birth because the healers couldn't stop the bleeding and so he was forced to raise me on his own. He'd work me to the bone, and curse me to the depths of hell and back, but still... he raised me. He's always made it clear that he wanted a son and that god had cursed him by giving him a daughter that was the spitting image of his wife, with the very same defiant streak she had possessed. Oft times I heard him muttering about sending me across the ocean to mother's family and trying again, but he never followed through with it._

_So, when I was young, he'd forced me into wearing boy's clothing and cropping my hair short, essentially masquerading me as a boy. Since he'd never had any other children, Al-Mualim had made an exception for me and allowed me to be trained as an assassin. I'll probably never know why. He watched me very closely, often pushing me harder than the rest of my class and then some._

_But for my father? It still wasn't ever enough._

_Would never **be** enough._

_My father's house was toward the inner part of the village, close to the market. I never quite understood his reasoning for choosing a home here, but I never questioned it. If anything, I was glad for it. Faheem Al-sayf lived in the house next to us with his two sons, Malik, and my friend and age mate, Kadar. I had someone I could escape to when dealing with my father's acidic tongue became too unbearable, Someone I could hunker down with until his temper cooled, lest I be holed up in the infirmary for a week again like the last time._

_Mist was settling in the village as the sun barely peeked over the horizon as it went down casting an eerie shadow to the quiet market square near my home. The hairs prickled on the back of my neck as I got closer to the door, and came to a head when I entered the house. My mother's carpets and curtains were torn to shreds and bits of broken pot were strewn across the floor messily. It was like a herd of elephants and hippopotami trampled through here and then some. Feather pillows were laid out all over the place, torn up as if all of the cats in the village had had an alley brawl in here._

_The door slammed shut behind me as soon as I'd stepped far enough inside, and I was pinned up against the wall, a large hand around my throat. I squirmed and struggled against the grip as my lungs began to burn from the lack of air, and a familiar laugh reached my ears._

"_Well, well, well. Look what we have here! A little imp, come to cause me more grief? Have you not done enough?"My father slurred, and my eyes watered at the foul stench coming off of his breath. It was just like what those tales my instructor tells. Sour, with an overwhelming edge of sickening sweet. Holy Christ! He's drunk!_

"_Alcohol is prohibited within the village limits! You'll catch hell for this!"I choked. He laughed dementedly._

"_Good! Then I'll at least have my revenge before I do. You took my love from me, you little demon! Now her soul can finally rest!"He growled, his grin spreading across his face, cold and bloodthirsty. I struggled and writhed, and managed to get his hands loose enough to take a breath, then did the only thing I could do._

_I screamed._

_My scream was cut off abruptly when I felt a rush of pain from my head being slammed against the wall, followed by the press of cold steel taut against my throat, sharp and athirst for blood. Then just as quickly as it was placed there, the door was kicked open as it was drawn across my pharynx, spilling my lifeblood all over my mother's ruined carpets. I choked and gurgled, unable to breathe without blood seeping down into my lungs. I mistily wondered if this would be the end of my miserably short life, but then, I've never been that lucky._

_In the oncoming dark, I heard Faheem Al-sayf's voice vaguely, angry and panicked. I heard a loud thump of a blunt object hitting flesh and a body hitting the floor. Just as things slipped further, something unbearably hot seared over the wound and I knew no more._

* * *

_The memories blurred away in my mind, all washing past like the river over the silt. And in between those memories, came flashes of that which I feared._

_Having fornication forced upon me against my will._

_Being cast out of the brotherhood and left to fend for myself._

_Torture._

_Betrayal._

_Losing those dear to me to death._

_All of it came at me from all sides, and in the darkness of my mind, I screamed out, searching for anyone and anything to stop the torment from ravaging my already stricken psyche._

_All of those faces, watching, staring up in shock as the Master revealed me. The embarrassment, the hatred brimming on some of their faces. The words I knew they would say, the sneers, the mocking laughter._

_Malik's face, twisted in grief and anger, his arm bloody and limp, his glare venomous._

"_All of this could have been avoided!"He'd said. I hadn't known what to say. I acted rashly? I should have listened? No, what would it have helped? He was too far gone in his anger to really hear me. It doesn't matter now. _

_All I know, is that I'm trapped in hell. Thank you, Master. Truly. Thank you._

_That moment of clear thought was but a memory as more of my more nightmarish memories came forth. _

_My first bloody kill._

_Torture training._

_The first time I was at death's door._

_All of it flashed passed my eyes. As I panicked, it felt almost like my mind would splinter into a thousand pieces, lost in oblivion for Anima's eternity. The darkness pressed forward, and I thought all was lost._

_Then a light came forth. Small at first. Insubstantial. Growing larger at a rapid pace, it chased the nightmares away, the pressure alleviated all at once. The golden glow wrapped me in it's warm embrace, and I felt safe._

_Comfortable._

_Protected._

_For the first time, I felt truly at peace._

**A/N:**** Slight cliffy here, my darlings. I'm not feeling very well at the moment so forgive me if things go a bit in circles here. Also, this isn't as long as I would have liked, but it's an update, I suppose.**

**Safety and peace, my lovelies!**


	13. Malik's dusty start

It was a great relief to see the great gates of Jerusalem. The hot season was at it's end, and would give way to the wet season within a few weeks time. But that doesn't make the remaining heat any less stifling as the sun beats down on my back, the dark coloring of my azure silk cloak pulling the heat in like meat absorbs flavor, and damn near cooking me in the process. There were city guards all over the place; up on the walls, patrolling past the stalls that littered just outside the city, its a wonder anything was able to get done.

I felt a twinge of irritation and a large pang of grief hit me full force. The Templars up and moving in large numbers was bound to stir up trouble. In my escape, I was careless. I should have made sure that the Rafiq was more aware of the situation than the information I gave to my informant. However, in my haste to meet Altair in Masyaf, I did not give enough detail in my warning to keep the city from going to high alert. The Templars are crafty in their efforts against us. I'll have to tread lightly here.

I pulled my hood up as I lead my horse toward the stables. Keep attention off myself and slip in unnoticed; with scholars perhaps. A Dai is supposed to be a spiritual leader in the face of the public, so why not play off that role? I handed the stable boy five silver pieces, ignoring his shout of surprised glee as I made my way toward my knowledge seeking brethren it white. They parted for me and let me slip into their ranks, surrounding me and bowing their heads almost reverently. With no second hand to clasp, I let my hand fall loosely at my side, hunkering down into my hood as much as I could. I scowled as a sudden strong wind blew it off, however, and I refrained from cursing at the guards not-so-subtle whispers.

"Look! Look there!"said one as we passed. Another pointed, whispering behind his hand.

"What's a half blood doing as a..."

"An infidel as an holy man? What has this country come to?"I refrained from breaking formation with the scholars as my temper set to a slow rising simmer. It wouldn't do to draw attention this soon. I'd best be glad the guards are idiots.  
Ever since I was young, I've been sneered and laughed at by my age-mates for my...dual heritage. My father was one of Al-Mualim's favored assassins, along side Umar Ibn-La-Ahad; a master in his own right. While my mother was an envoy sent from the Chinese branch of the brotherhood to check in as was bade to be done every ten years. Needless to say, my father fell for her at first glance. It took him her entire stay to convince her to marry him, and less than a year later? I was born. Kadar came along when I was five years old. When I was fifteen, my father was killed on a mission in Aleppo, and my mother was lost to the fever a few months later. Every time I look in the mirror, I am reminded of the family I lost. I see my mother in my eyes, my father in the shape of my face and my build, the city bringing forth the memory of Kadar being dragged off and being able to do nothing...

It makes me sick.

Once safely inside the confines of the city, I broke away from the scholars and pulled my hood up once more, then started toward the city's central district. The tantalizing smell of my favorite pastry stall had my mouth watering as I passed it, but I kept walking, anxious to get out of the heat.

The building that housed the bureau was a single standing one. Sun-bleached sandstone with wooden windows and a dome atop it from which chimes dangled, filling the air with their musical jingle. The lattice, I'm assuming, was closed to prevent intruders from getting in, and wild birds from making a home in the various bookshelves I knew to be in the back. So I ventured to the side of the building, searching for the secret door that would be only for my use.  
I found it after a few minutes of feeling like an idiot, but then again, it was a _secret_ door for a reason.

The sheer amount of dust I stirred up upon entering the bureau spoke largely of the neglect that was shown upon the previous Dai's demise. I would have my work cut out for me cleaning all of this. Not a sound permeated the stillness, and it set the hair on the back of my neck arise. It took a few careful minutes for me to scope out the entire bureau. There was nothing out of place aside from the obscene amount of dust coating every visible surface, shooting into the air as I moved about, even making me sneeze a few times.

I moved toward the enclosed garden to open the lattice when just as I stepped through the threshold, the pigeons that had likely been cooped up startled and scattered, several flying past by face in their panic, and more than a feather or two getting stuck in my hair and a few other inconvenient places. Huffing, I shrugged off my cloak and laid it over my shoulder to shake out once the lattice was open. As I pulled the string for the lock, however, I caught a glimpse of an apprentice assassin waiting to drop through, which he did once the grate opened. When he stood straight again after landing, he regarded me in confusion, with the slightest hint of a sneer.

"What are _you_ doing here? I would have thought the master would have you loitering around Masyaf sorting books or some other job suited to a cripple."I immediately scowled at his condescending tone, and my fist met the back of his head.

"Mind your tongue, boy! I may no longer be assigned field work with my injury, but I can still kick your skinny ass all over the city."I barked sternly. The teen glared up at me from under his gray hood as he rubbed his sore head.

"Yes, Dai."He grumbled reluctantly, respecting my title with a furtive glance at the cloak draped over my shoulder.

"Good. So what brings you here? I was not expecting guests so soon."I inquired as I took my cloak from my shoulder and shook it out, dislodging any feathers that had stuck to the cloth, then pulling it back on. I had yet to grow used to having to pin up my sleeve to keep it out of the way, however there was little I could do now but give it time.

"My master sent me here. He had a few errands to run and didn't want me in the way."The boy responded.

"So you've nothing to do?"

"I suppose not."

"Well, then you can help me clean this place up somewhat. It looks like a tomb, rather than a bureau."I stated, much to the apprentice's disgruntlement. The boy shuffled into the main room to hunt around for scrub rags and as he came out to the garden to rinse them in the fountain, a pigeon flew overhead; I had a hell of a time stifling my laughter as I heard an odd, yet oh-so-satisfying splat that had the grumpy teen looking around in confusion. He felt the top of his head, and when his fingers came away covered in white goo, the tips of his ears turned red. He dropped the scrub rags and drew a throwing knife, tossing it at the poor bird that happened to relieve itself accidentally over where he had been standing. His aim was way off, and he only succeeded in startling the bird into taking off again, and I lost my composure when the little flying messenger shat on his head again, further infuriating the apprentice.

"Damn you, bird! I swear vengeance! I will turn you into dinner if I ever catch you!"He said vehemently. I finally stopped laughing and grabbed up one of the scrub rags. He put up little fuss as I rubbed the goo out of his hair.

"You can chase the bird later. For now, we need to clean. The dust is atrocious." And on cue, I sneezed.

"So I see. Where do I start, then?"He asked. I shrugged as I started for the sounter

"Pick a place and start scrubbing. I don't care where. As long as a dent is made in this mess by nightfall. The rest of my belongings and tools will be arriving then."

"Tools?"He asked cluelessly. I gave him a look over my shoulder.

"You don't think I'm going to just idle here when there are no active missions in the city, do you? I need tools and supplies to set up shop as a scribe. How else will I feed myself and any brothers who drop in?"I snapped, and he ducked his head, flushing sheepishly at the reprimanding tone.

"Of course. Forgive my lack of knowledge."He muttered. I harrumphed, starting to wipe down the counter.

"Just get to work, novice."

**A/N:**** Hi! I'm not dead! Sorry for the lapse in the quick updates. I had a bit of writers block here. I'm sort of stuck in Altair's mindset and had a bit of trouble slipping into Malik's. Hopefully he's not too OOC here, but I won't know unless you review, will I? =D**

**I'll have the next one out as soon as I can. I promise! Now, If you don't mind, I'm gonna go to sleep. I've been up all night, sneezing my head off in between writing, and my head feels like it's been stuffed with ten pounds of cotton. I guess that'll show me not to forget my scarf in twenty degree weather, eh? **

**Safety and peace, my lovelies!**


	14. Altair: What makes a woman?

And for that brief time, I enjoyed the peace. The feeling of being protected. The warmth. Then slowly, the sense of safety and peace started to lift, as did the darkness that cocooned my little nest of light. Almost as if I was coming around. My awareness of the world slowly built up, and I curled my fingers somewhat, slightly afraid to make too much of a motion, for fear of whatever demon I should arouse with my stirring. Strange. It almost feels like silk under my fingers; under the rest of my body, too when I shifted to my side stiffly. I froze when I heard movement in the room aside from my own and cracked my eyes open. The light was painful at first, and I groaned, shying away from it and lifting my right hand to rub my eyes. Even moving that much hurt in a way it shouldn't. Like I hadn't moved in weeks, and my muscles were yet unused to the sensation. I heard a curtain being drawn and I opened my eyes again, this time to a much dimmer room; my own, in fact, and I couldn't help the swell of irritation that rose in me that someone was in my private chamber.

My vision cleared slowly, then I scowled blearily at the intruder. It was one of the younger girls from the gardens. One of the Master's "Flower Maidens", so I gather. Great. So now that I am exposed for what I am, I am to be one of those foolish little harlots, am I? Hmph. I don't think so. If any of these men have even a dream of touching me without my choosing, they'll have to get past my sword first.

I gave the mini-maiden my very best 'you-are-a-bug-beat-it-before-I-squash-you' look, but yet she surprised me, staring right back at me, unfazed. She simply raised an eyebrow.

"Are you done?"She asked, her young voice almost amused. I glared blackly, but she continued anyway, "Good. The master was to be informed the moment you awoke, and I shall go in a moment. I trust you can move sufficiently to dress?" I looked down at myself. I was bare, only covered by my favorite silk sheet. I felt my cheeks warm and I gritted my teeth, nodding. She seemed pleased.

"Very good. Once I return, I am to escort you to the gardens for Lady Tala to prepare you." That peaked my curiosity. Prepare me? For what? A meeting with the master? I am fairly sure I can do that myself, thank you.

When the girl left, I slid out of my bed, stretched this way and that until my spine clicked comfortably, then padded over to my clothes basket. It was empty save for a single silver day tunic and a pair of trousers. Unfortunately, I had no bandages to bind my chest back, so I would have to make do. My armor was mysteriously missing, and my weapons were nowhere in sight; probably confiscated, but never was I so glad to see my boots still there. I dressed quickly and slipped out of my chamber, ghosting down the hallway as fast as my feet would carry me quietly.

Traversing the public halls was a new experience to say the least. I was met with glares and even a few leers from older assassins, while the novices just peered up at me, curious and fresh-faced. I smiled at the novices, while I sneered at the leering men, brushing a lock of hair behind my ear.

Soon enough, I came upon my destination. The courtyard; or rather, the training ring to be specific. Just as I anticipated, Rauf was there with his novices, putting them through the paces. I made sure he could hear my steps and walked up behind him. When he didn't acknowledge me, I tapped him on the shoulder and he sighed.

"Alright, take a break."He yelled over the clanging of practice swords, then turned to face me, a look of tired annoyance on his face, "Look. I already told you-"He stopped mid-sentence as he finally registered whom he was speaking to, then gathered me up in his arms in a bear hug, damn near squishing me.

"It's about time you awoke! You're a sight for sore eyes! How are you feeling?"He asked when he released me enough to hold me by the waist at arms length. I smiled softly.

'I've been better. I'm very confused, though. Why am I alive?'I asked through gesture. Rauf shook his head, his brows drawn up.

"I don't understand it myself, but then again, the master's decisions rarely make sense these days."I shrugged and my friend took my left hand in his, turning it over in his, twisting it gently to and fro, "Does this hurt?"He asked and I shook my head. He nodded his approval.

'What've you got in mind?'I gestured curiously and he grinned.

"Why don't we put on a show for my students? I'm sure after your long sleep that you could use the exercise."Rauf stated, cocking a hip and crossing his arms. I smirked at this.

'Sure. Why not?'I agreed. Rauf's grin turned slightly evil then. He stepped away from me and turned to where his novices were lazing in the shade.

"Gather around, boys! You're in for a treat! My lovely friend here has agreed to a duel."He announced and the young ones cheered, obviously relieved that they weren't the ones going in the ring. I shook my head at their silliness. Were we ever like that when we were young?

I climbed into the ring and was tossed a practice sword as my friend followed suit. Testing it's weight in my right hand, I settled into a stance and grinned at my opponent.

'Come at me!'I gestured with my free hand and Rauf matched my grin.

This was going to be fun.

* * *

It was past mid-afternoon when the lesson was finally over. Rauf had decided to put his novices through the paces. And by the paces, I mean a full initiate warm-up when he heard one of the older novices whispering about how we had everything so easy. Needless to say, by the time we were done, over half of them were in a dog-pile in the shade, dripping with sweat. Not like I was any better though. I was sweaty, my tunic clinging in places, and there was hay stuck in my hair. Though I don't mind it much. It would be no different in robes. Funnily enough, I feel better after that. That long sleep, if I could call it that, has left me stiff. The warm-up has limbered me up nicely.

Rauf was bent over one of the grounded novices, his hands on his hips, smirking.

"Do you still think we have it easy, little one?"He asked, and the boy stared up at him, bleary eyed.

"Sorry master. It won't happen again."He whispered. Rauf nodded, satisfied.

"Alright then, boys! That's all for today. Rest until you can move inside, then go to dinner. Dismissed!"He called, and the novices still standing shuffled tiredly from the courtyard and into the castle. The rest just stayed in the shade, falling asleep almost instantly their energy spent. Rauf chuckled and turned to me, placing a hand gently on my shoulder.

"Are you alright? That wasn't too much for you, was it?"He asked. I gave him a look.

'Are you seriously asking me that?'I signed, then crossed my arms. He had the decency to look sheepish.

"Well..."

"There you are! I've been searching for you! Lady Tala expected you at mid-day, Miss Altaire. You are very late!"The little girl from earlier came running, taking my hand. I simply stared. She stared right back.

"Unless you wish to be punished, the Master wills that you go to see her. It is not my decision."She said testily. I scowled at the Master's meddling. Rolling my eyes, I followed the child to the gardens, Rauf tagging along.

Everything was quiet. None of the women were visible from my position, but in a dark room off to the side, there was movement. Steam escaped from the doorway, and I could smell the orris and Jasmine from where I stood. Strange. Why was I getting a sinking feeling in my stomach? I cast a glance at my companion, but he was oblivious. I heaved a sigh, then from everywhere at once, a slow giggle came from what seemed ti be the garden itself. Women started appearing out of nowhere, all different colors and nationalities. All of them giggling behind their sleeve as if sharing a joke.

"Well well. Look at this, girls! The fallen eagle has finally graced us with her presence. And with a companion, no less!"Came a Vixen's voice from behind me. Given the surprise, I jumped, immediately settling into a defensive stance. She laughed at my reaction from her position leaning against a pillar. She had slightly graying black hair and subtle crow's feet around her eyes. Her figure was hidden by a loose fitting white dress and an azure cloak over her shoulders. I assume this was Lady Tala.

"Madam, must you always startle those new to your garden? It truly does you no favors."I relaxed as Rauf spoke up, yet kept a wary eye on the woman before me. She smirked.

"Of course!"She said silkily, "I get so little amusement here, and startling my guests provides me some. Isn't that right, girls?"All around the garden came a unanimous agreement, and I glowered at the woman. Rauf answered with his own smirk.

"I suppose they don't call you the mistress of the gardens for nothing, Lady Tala."He said and she laughed again.

"Flattery will get you nowhere here, Mister Assam."She said before turning her attention back to me. She sauntered forward, stopping in front of me. She put a finger to her chin as she examined my appearance before 'tsk'ing disdainfully. She took a lock of my hair between her fingers, wrinkling her nose.

"This is what you give me to work with? Well, darling, I've seen worse."Her tone showed her reproach toward my state. She took my hand and guided me toward the room with the steam leaking from it, several of the other women following. The sinking feeling hit rock-bottom when I saw what they had in store for me, and I didn't think to protest as they disrobed me and forced me into a tub. The water was freezing!

"We're going to turn this rough little thing into a proper woman! We'll have you washed and dried, polished and perfected, and even the master will have nothing bad to say!"Tala stated matter-of-factly. I knew struggling would be fruitless, so I didn't bother. I tried not to shiver at the chilly water. Rauf stood near by, trying not to get in the way and glancing toward me every so often, only to look away, coughing awkwardly. I looked toward him pleadingly, feeling slightly like a drowned rat as they kept with their ministrations. He shook his head.

"Hey, now. Don't look at me! This wasn't my idea. And don't give me that look. Everything would have been warm if you hadn't run to me this morning."He finished sternly and I pouted. Could this get any more degrading?

Apparently it could, as they dressed me in a form fitting white dress, a red sash around my waist. Where are my assassin robes? Where are my bindings? Where are my bloody weapons? I swear, if these women tug on my hair one more time-!

"You will be meeting with the master when we've finished with you, so don't get any ideas. After that, it will be up to me to grind proper etiquette into you. The way you hold yourself is appalling!"Tala then went on to lecture about how women shouldn't be assassins, etcetera. All I could do until I was guided to the Master's library was take it.

On the walk up, I ducked my head down from the men's staring. This can not get any worse!

Can it?

**A/N:**** And another one bites the dust! I hope I didn't make anyone to OOC. As I've said before, I really need a beta reader. And what's with the lack of reviews? Am I boring? Should I try and make it more interesting? I'm trying not to make things too angsty, but maybe I'm making light of things too much. I don't know what to do.**

**Oh well. Let me know what you think? Maybe? Please?**

**Safety and peace, my lovelies.**


	15. Malik: The offer and impossible choice

I stared at the note in my hand incredulously for what seemed like hours, but was probably only a moment or two. I didn't care that my jaw had probably unhinged itself dropping through the floor, nor that Al-Mualim's messenger pigeon had made itself a comfy perch on the top of my head. This had to be some sort of joke. Satire. The Master was playing with me, I'm sure of it! My day was already falling apart at the seams before this little harbinger of ruination came flapping in. One of my informants had been compromised, and the journeyman taking refuge under my roof have been whispering and casting glances my way when they think I'm not paying attention, nervous at my temper, which has been on a constant simmer for the last week from the guards harassing me left and right, mocking me and stealing my purchases. Only yesterday, I finally gave them what for.

_It was yet another crowded day in the rich district. Assorted scents, both inviting and revolting, filled the air, and the calls of various merchants rang out like the bells of a church calling Sunday mass. Loud, and quite obnoxious, but still attracting customers with many well made goods._

_I'd already finished my shopping earlier that morning and was squeezing through the crowd to get back to the bureau. I was crossing into the central district when I was tripped from behind. I barely managed to keep myself from falling flat on my face, then turned to face the irritant with a scowl._

_Only to recoil at the sight of three amused guards._

"_Look here, men! The cripple's got a temper! Aren't scholars supposed to be docile?"One asked his colleague mockingly. Another stroked his beard thoughtfully._

"_Isn't there a saying amongst you Chinese rats? Those who fly into rage oft make a bad landing? I wonder if that's where his arm went?"He asked, and they all stared at me. I could feel my brow twitch, then I smirked inwardly._

"_Yǎo zìjǐ, nǐ kǒngquè!"I said, and the baffled looks on their faces nearly had me rolling on the ground laughing. As it is, my snort of amusement made them angry._

"_You have something to say, cripple?"The third, and largest of the three, finally spoke up. I sighed and glared. _

"_Can you not pester me? I have much work to do."I growled._

"_What sort of work, hm? Spreading your foreign blasphemy? I think not. What say you, boys?"The leader asked his comrades. They grinned in agreement, cracking their knuckles. I took a wary step back, preparing to run, only for the lead armor head to grab my satchel. The sudden imbalance almost toppled me, and I was dodging punches while the one rummaged through my things. Finally I had enough and when the two harassing me came at me from both left and right, time seemed to slow, and an idea formed in my head._

_As quickly as time had slowed, it returned to normal, and I jumped, kicking out with both legs and nailing both of the armored thugs in the forehead. They went sprawling back, their eyes rolling up in their heads. Their leader, in his shock, dropped my satchel from loose fingers. My brow visibly twitching at the carelessness, I strode up to him and scooped up my satchel._

"_My arm may be gone, but I am far from a cripple. Now leave me be."I growled and the stunned guard nodded quickly. The situation thoroughly dealt with, I walked away, my nose in the air._

First yesterday's debacle, now this! Fortune, thou art a cruel mistress! How am I to deal with this?

**To the Dai of Jerusalem~**

**It has recently occurred to me, that as a woman in our society, one Altaire Ibn-La-Ahad is required **

**to be under the custody of a man. I have considered others, however, as a courtesy, I have decided**

**to ask you first. You called for Altaire's life in exchange for your brother's, did you not? Well, I cannot**

**afford for her to die, so I offer another solution. As compensation for the losses the house of Al-sayf has **

**suffered, I offer the hand of Altaire in marriage. Should you refuse, others I have found suitable will be **

**propositioned. Should none of the prospective men accept, she will be stripped of her name as**

**an assassin and shipped to England to live out the rest of her days with her mother's family.**

**You have until three of the nine targets I've laid out for her lay dead to decide.**

**~Al Mualim**

The missive I held crumpled in my fist as it slammed into the counter. How dare the master force me into this! A courtesy, he says! Bah! As of now, I want nothing to do with that girl.

"Biǎo zi de érzi!"I swore under my breath as I stepped out from behind the counter and entered my quarters, climbing the narrow, dusty staircase to the roof. It was cool out. A minor blessing. I sat in the shade, looking out over the city as I was lost in thought. Everything was painted in shades of orange, violet, and red with the sunset, reflecting off the white clay of the city's architecture. A beautiful hell, this city. She's robbed me of many good things these past weeks. My brother, my arm, and now, even my choice of a wife is contested. Yes, how I love and hate the sight of her, the wanton slut; fought over by everyone for every idiotic reason under the sun since the dawn of creation. But for a reason that I cannot identify, I feel at home within these walls in a way I never have in Masyaf. Before I left after my promotion, I could feel the stares. The curious energy I could feel in the air under that uncomfortable atmosphere. I made them _uncomfortable._ It wasn't until I'd left that I'd felt any relief from those stares.

Is it relief I feel as I sit here, gazing upon the colors of the city; the smattering of green, white, brown and even red? Or something else? How am I to decide Altair's fate when I've never even considered the prospect of a wife? Would I be able to forgive her past transgressions? The arrogance she displayed in the temple when, even though we were of the same rank, I was the superior due to age and experience? The way she played with my feelings, sleeping with me and then shutting me out? Is this really the master's decision or is this Altair's own request? Such thought leaves me irresolute.

Perhaps I will leave my choice in the hands of fate. Anima will surely guide my path where it is meant to go.

Wherever it may lead my life.

**A/N:**** Hello, my darlings! I've brought you another chapter! Sorry it's so short, but I'm having a bit of trouble slipping into Malik's mindset. I'll try and get him out of the tormented state and into a minor sideplot if you think things are getting boring, but otherwise, I'll keep in the direction I'm going.**

**(1)**_Yǎo zìjǐ, nǐ kǒngquè!- _chinese for go bite yourself, you peacock.

**(2) **Biǎo zi de érzi!- chinese for son of a bitch.

**Safety and peace, my lovelies!**


	16. A glimpse to Kadar

It's dark. Everything is cold and wet and I've no idea where I am. The dripping of water comes from an indeterminate source, and the voices of men laughing comes from everywhere at once, the tortured screams of men and women alike echoing after like a serenade of agony.

Moving my hands just an inch was a chore; bound by manacles, there was not much I could do with so little energy. In the dim torchlight of a passing soldier, the imposing steel of a cell door presented itself to me. I couldn't suppress the ironic grin that crossed my lips at my current situation. My brot her is probably dead and here I am, stuck in whatever prison the Templars have decided to dump me in. And if I learned anything from torture training, it's that they'll keep you alive until you talk. The longer you stay silent, the longer you live. Simple, right? I just have to keep my mouth shut until someone breaks me out of here.

The dry laugh that escaped me unintentionally alerted a passing guard of my consciousness, for I shied away when a torch was lifted to illuminate my face.

"Ah, the little rat has awoken! Send for the Regent! He'll want to...talk to this one."The guard laughed as he strode away. I didn't need to think on what he meant by 'talk'.

Some time after that little encounter, the door to my cell creaked open, a guard with a torch stepping through, a man dressed in garish azure robes with a greasy black beard coming in behind him. His beady black eyes glinted madly in the flame light and I resisted the urge to spit in his face.

"So the assassin finally rouses."The azure grease-ball starts, gauging my tired form, "Oh? What's this? The assassins take half-bloods now? Al-Mualim must be getting desperate!"The guard forced a laugh and I growled.

"Bié xiāshuō, shèng táng!"I bit out, my voice cracking due to lack of water. The Templar smiles evilly and stalks forward, tilting my head up by a handful of my hair. I could smell garlic and wine on his breath, making my eyes water.

"It seems you're going to be trouble. It's always the Chinese rats that are trouble, but then, they always scream the loudest."The greasy Templar's grin borders on insane and even the guard holding the torch starts to back away. To my credit, I suppress a whimper at what is to come. At this point, I can only pray that I am discovered and rescued before I break or die, but then again, my luck has always been sub-par.

My chains are pulled from the wall and I'm dragged to my feet. They blindfold me and force me to stumble through the halls of what I can only assume is a dungeon until they stop and shove me into another room. After some futile struggling, I find myself hanging by the wrists in the middle of the room, my feet barely touching the floor. The blindfold is tugged off and I meet the sight of that greasy Templar and another unfamiliar Templar in red. The unfamiliar one carried a whip, and a glance around me told of just a few of the horrors that awaited me. I gulped audibly.

"Welcome to hell."

**A/N:**** Hello, my lovelies! I know I said I would stick to counter perspective between Malik and Altair, but I just had to add this. Aren't you guys curious as to what I did with Kadar? Well this gives a tiny glimpse. I'll be putting an Altair chap up in a few days, so be patient and Review!**

**(1) Bié xiāshuō, shèng táng - Bite your tongue, Templar!**

**Safety and peace, my lovelies!**


	17. What makes a woman part II

The master's library was even more dusty than when I was last here. I am sure if I were to run a finger through it, a cloud would rise. And I thought the dorms were messy!

The master met our little procession with a raised eyebrow and a satisfied grin behind his silver beard. Rauf stood beside me, a hand on my shoulder and Lady Tala bowed beside me.

"Ah, I was wondering when you ladies would appear before me. I admit, I expected you earlier. Were all of the supplies not delivered?"He asked, rising and stepping around his desk.

"No, master. Everything was on time. It is just our...student decided to help with the novices and made more work for us. My apologies."Lady Tala bowed her head and cast an annoyed glance in my direction. I returned it. It is not like I wanted this... change of attire thrust upon me so abruptly.

"Ah, Altaire! Look at you! You look just like your mother! I trust your accommodations are...satisfactory?"The master turned his attention to me, looking me up and down with an almost pleased gleam in his eye. I crossed my arms over my chest nervously, thanking the too long sleeves mentally for blocking his view of my regretfully ample assets. I couldn't sign much, so I settled for smiling tightly and nodding once. The smile grew ever so slightly and he inclined his head.

"Good! I feared the measurements were off. I am glad this isn't the case."He said as he circled behind his desk again and sat. I cast a glare down at the sleeves covering my hands and I folded them up some, glowering at Tala while doing so. How I wished I had my hood. I feel so exposed!

'Master, a question, if I may?'I signed and Rauf iterated for me.

"Of course, child. What is it?"

'Why am I alive? I saw you stab me. I felt death's embrace!'My friend's face paled a touch as he translated for me.

"You saw what I wanted you to see. And then you slept the sleep of the dead. Of the womb. That you might awake and be reborn."The master folded his hands, leaning forward with a patient expression.

'To what end?'I asked. I heard an impatient sigh from behind me, but I ignored it.

"Do you remember, Altaire, what it is the assassins fight for?"

'Peace in all things.'

"Yes. In all things. It is not enough to simply end the violence one man commits upon another. It refers to peace within, as well. You cannot have one without the other."He explained.

'So it is said.'I conceded.

"So it is!"the master roared, standing abruptly, "But you, my child, have not found inner peace! It manifests in unsightly ways! You are arrogant and overconfident." I ducked my head, flinching under the heat of his glare.

'Were you not the one to say that 'Nothing is true and everything is permitted'?'I signed almost meekly, sinking into the warm half embrace of my brother in all but blood. The master's anger seemed to drain away, but he remained stern.

"You do not understand the true meaning of the phrase, my dear."He stated gently, "It does not grant you the freedom to do as you wish. It is a knowledge meant to guide your senses. It expects a wisdom you clearly lack!"

'Then what is to become of me?'

"I should have killed you for the pain you've brought upon us. Malik thinks it only fair. Your life in exchange for his brother's. But this would be a waste of my time and your talents. You've been stripped of your possessions. Your rank as well. You are a novice, a child once more, as you were on the day you first joined our order. I am offering you a chance at redemption. You'll earn your way back into the Brotherhood."He explained. My brow furrowed. This had never been done before. What is he..?

'I assume you've something planned?'Rauf gave me a sidelong look and I rolled my eyes. The master nodded.

"First, you must prove to me that you remember how to be an assassin."

'You'd have me take a life?'

"No, not yet. For now, you are to become a student once more."Rauf perked slightly at this. I had to suppress a smirk. Well, he is a teacher, after all.

'I really do not see the need-'

"Others tracked your targets for you, but no more. From today on, you will track them yourself."He said, cutting Rauf off mid-translation. I sighed in acceptance.

'As you wish, master.'

"And one more thing. Now that you have been revealed to the brotherhood as a woman, you must be taught to carry yourself like one, lest you never find a husband."

Wait.

HUSBAND?!

The question must have shown on my face, for the master chuckled.

"I have made arrangements, however they will take some time to be... processed. You need not worry so soon, my child. I'll not force you to a stranger."He explained, and I deflated in relief.

"Who then, master?"Rauf asked, his voice oddly tight. The master shook his head.

"You'll find out in time. That is, if he accepts. There is no guarantee he will."He stated, and Rauf nodded, accepting that answer for the moment. The master then turned back to me.

"You shall be remaining in Masyaf for the time being until Lady Tala deems your lessons complete. When you are not with her, you will be with young master Assam, scouring the village. We've a traitor among us. Someone was assisting Robert De Sable that day. One of our own. Your assignment will be to find them and bring them in for questioning. Using force, if necessary."

"Is there anything you can tell us of the traitor?"Rauf asked before I could raise my hands to ask myself.

"Ah, but that's just it. I have given you all I will. The rest will be up to you."The master gave a secretive smile, and I could tell we'd not get more on the subject from him. I sighed, and signed one last question.

'Master, one last question, if I may?'

"What is it, my dear?"

'Why have you called me 'Altaire' instead of 'Altair'?'Rauf cracked a grin as he voiced my question.

"Is the answer not obvious? It is a variant form of your name. You have to get used to it at some point. Why not start now?"The master huffed a laugh at the befuddled expression that must have shown on my face. I could not think of a response to that, so I simply bowed. With a dismissive wave of a hand, we were allowed to depart. Rauf and I followed Lady Tala back to the garden. It would seem I'd become quite familiar with them. We were ushered to a sitting area and served some tea. We sat shoulder to shoulder, staring expectantly at Tala, waiting for her to speak.

"Alright. I believe the Master laid things out clearly enough. Altaire, you will be here in the gardens for lessons until mid-day. After that, you will search for the traitor with your brother."Lady Tala hid a soft laugh at our identical looks of incredulity. How did this woman know our relationship when we'd barely known her a day?

"It is the way you hold yourselves around each other."She said, answering our equally unspoken question, "One would have to be blind to miss it."We nodded, still dumbfounded.

"Well!"She started suddenly, "I do believe you have to prepare for your novices' lesson tomorrow. If you could be on your way, mister Assam, I will get started on miss Altaire's lesson for the evening. We have much to get through."The look in Tala's eye sent a chill shooting down my spine. Why did I get the feeling that I would be laughed at more than once?

Rauf drained his tea down and stood. He offered ma a smile and a bow to Lady Tala.

"Of course. I will see you tomorrow at mid-day, then, Altaire."With that, he left, leaving me unprotected from Tala's scrutinizing gaze.

"Now, then. I do believe we will start with correcting your posture. Look at this! Your spine will curve before you hit thirty years at this rate!"She harped, then clapped twice, "Girls! Fetch the books! This one will need much work!"I felt my face pale. Books? Does she mean to read or...

The next thing I know, I'm being yanked to my feet and poked and prodded, fingers and palms pushing me into a different posture, and three books being placed o my head.

"With these, you will learn to walk, run, and ultimately, fight with proper posture. I hope you learn quickly."Tala's tone and the smirk she wore made me want to stick my hidden blade through her face.

Can this get any more humiliating?

**A/N:****Alright, I think I'll end it here for now. I'll try and get more up in afew days. **

**Safety and peace, my lovelies!**


	18. Malik's fuzzy guests

August, transitioning into September, it would seem, is not a very happy month for Jerusalem. For one, if you weren't prepared for it, you'd freeze your tail off in the cold breeze that flew through every other moment. Guards littered the streets in groups of ten or more at a time just to keep warm, and there were women and children on the side streets, huddled together for heat, begging any passer-by's for spare bits of coin.

I hadn't been stopped by any guards, and my robes were doing a fair job of keeping me warm. Perhaps they thought that, because of the chill, I wasn't worth the effort to harass. A nice sentiment. Hm. At least it kept me from their line of sight for the moment.

I was in a fairly decent mood for once since I had arrived in Jerusalem. The informants I had gathered from my previous debacles as an active assassin had reported no Templar movements in recent days, and the assassins that were on an active mission in and around the city at the very least knew what the hell they were doing, unlike some others who will remain nameless for the time being.

The shops were humming with life as I passed them by on my way back to the bureau. The stalls that usually littered the streets were confined to the large souk in the rich district to avoid the biting breeze. What's more, I couldn't keep to the rooftops to avoid the streets below, for one, because it was probably even colder up there, for two, because of the archers, and for three, I can't free-run with my purchases tucked in my arm. That'd be suicide. So, I was stuck on the ground, a basket strapped over my shoulder filled with provisions and the odd ink bottle, while a woolen blanket rested in the crook of my arm, and every so often, I would feel a delicate hand brush across my back, shoulder, even my posterior. The price that comes with shopping in the rich district. Harlots. EVERYWHERE. You would think with the coming of the cold months, they would stay in the brothels. I mean really!

I was crossing out of the rich district and back into the central when a scuffle down a side street caught my attention. At least five cats were closing in; hissing and spitting at a small mass of gray and white fluff. I'd never admit it aloud, even under the cruelest of tortures, but I have a bit of a soft spot for small animals. Cats especially. When a pack of them is pushing another around, I'll not stand idly by. Particularly if the harassed is injured.

Properly riled, I approached the group of angry cats and waved the blanket in front of them. I didn't want to hurt them, even if they were bullying the smaller one. They hissed at me angrily and ran off, leaving me with the little shivering ball of fluff. When I knelt down to assess it's injuries, I got a surprise. It wasn't just one small cat. It was a pair of kittens; a larger gray one curled protectively around a smaller white one. The gray one looked the worse for wear, a patch of it's fur had been torn out, and it had a gouge in it's left ear. A front paw looked swollen and it looked up at me pathetically. The little white one had a wound in it's tail and some scratches here and there.

I am fairly sure that if I just left them, they would only be caught by those cats again, if they didn't freeze first, so I scooped the pair of them up and wrapped them in the blanket I carried.

Once back in the warm safety of the bureau, I placed my basket down behind the counter after placing the kittens atop it. They poked their little heads out of the blanket, looking around before just hunkering down and meowing pathetically, staring at me with their little green eyes.

"Yes, Yes. Quiet down. I'll tend you in a moment. One thing at a time."Oh dear. And here I am talking to them. I'm doing well. Perhaps I've been by myself for too long?

I grabbed up a cloth and a bowl for water to wash them with, then scuttled out to the enclosed garden to fill the bowl from the fountain. When I returned, the little gray kitten was hobbling around the counter. I placed the bowl and cloth down just in time to catch the little one from going off the edge and hurting itself more. I had to chuckle at the look of confusion on it's little face.

"Anima's mercy, little one! You're so clumsy!"And now, seeing as it was upside down in my hand, I caught a glimpse of a gender, "So you're a boy, then."I stated, and he mewed up at me. Placing him back up near his litter mate, I took the cloth and squeezed out the excess water, then cleaned the two up gently. They fussed around a bit, making me laugh at them, but they were clean soon after.

Picking the two up into my arm, I crossed into my quarters and placed them on my desk, then flitted around in search of bandages. After a few moments of floundering around like an idiot searching, I found them, then pulled the gray kitten into my lap when I sat. There was little I could do for the gouge in his ear. Just wrap it and hope it didn't fester. It's front paw was thankfully only twisted, and would heal on its own. The patch of missing fur would grow back in it's own in time.

He pawed at the bandage on his ear before snuffling cutely, then licking my fingers.

"Your welcome."I told it before turning to the other kitten. I picked it up and checked it...Ah! A girl. She looked amazingly insulted when she was righted again and batted at my hand with sheathed claws.

"Well, I'm sorry! I can't keep calling you an it, now can I?"Still talking to cats. Maybe I should invest in a healer? Am I losing my mind? Oh, what a bother.

The injuries the white one had were very superficial. Just little scratches, but her tail had been bitten fairly deeply. Not enough to need stitches, but enough to warrant watching. After it was bandaged, she gave her tail a tentative flick before hopping up and brushing up against my hand affectionately. I tried not to grin as she purred.

"Yeah, your welcome."I set each of them on the floor, trying not to trip over them as I made my way back to the bureau proper to retrieve my basket. I couldn't just leave it there, lest everything spoil. To distract the kittens, I laid some cream in a bowl by the fireplace. They immediately started sniffing at it, thus getting them out from underfoot for the time being.

It didn't take me long to put everything away, and I was putting together a pot of stew when I heard a thump come from the bureau proper. I heaved a sigh, moving the pot from the fire, and casting a glance to the kittens; whom I will need to find names for. They were curled up on a pillow, sleeping. At least they'd be out of the way. I shuffled out to the counter to see the boy apprentice from not a week before. He looked to be out of breath. As if he'd rushed to get here. When he caught sight of me, he tried to speak, only to wheeze instead. I raised an eyebrow.

"Calm down, novice. Take a breathe, collect your thoughts, and tell me where the fire is."I said with a slight grin. The boy merely glowered up at me.

"My master...hah...he's dead."He managed. My other eyebrow followed the first and disappeared into my hairline. I followed the boy's gaze to a pile of equipment heaped in the enclosed garden. Huh. At least he had enough sense to retrieve anything that would lead anyone back to the assassins.

"And what happened?"I asked a touch gentler that I normally would have. He took a few moments to catch his breath, then stood straight, looking me in the eyes. I could see the tensing around his eyes and the tremble in his mouth. He's frightened.

"An archer, dressed in blue. He took us by surprise and an arrow hit master Shai in the throat. He was dead when he hit the ground."The boy's voice trembled as he spoke. It was likely the first time he's seen death up close. I placed my hand on his shoulder and guided him behind the counter toward my quarters. He didn't protest, which made it all the more troubling. He flopped down into the pillows by the fire when bade, and I went back to tending the pot, talking to the boy idly.

"What is your name, novice?"I asked him. He didn't answer me right away, and it took some prompting to get him to respond, even with a despondent tone.

"Nasir Al-Hira."Hm. Al-Hira. Where have I heard that name before?

"And how old are you, Nasir?"I asked as I stirred the stew.

"Twelve. Master Shai was assigned as my mentor only six months ago. And..."He trailed off, looking away.

"And?"I prompted.

"He was my father's brother. My uncle."That made me pause. The death of a relative is never easy. It is even more difficult to recover from if that relative is a mentor.

"I'm sorry for your loss, then."I said simply. What more could I say?

No other words were exchanged after that. When the stew was ready, I offered some to Nasir, but the boy ate very little. He probably wouldn't for some time. Grief does that to a person. When the boy finally fell asleep, I sent a pigeon out with news of recent events. And as I watched the little winged rat fly away, I couldn't fight the sense of foreboding that started building in the back of my mind.

When I turned in for the night, It took longer than I'd have liked to fall asleep. It was only when my little feline companions flumped down on either side of my head, purring contentedly that I drifted off. But even so, that feeling still burned in the back of my mind, and would come to fruition within the week.

**A/N:**** Aren't I evil? How's about a little cliffy on Malik's end for once? A slight time skip on Altaire's end will be up as soon as possible.**

**Also, A note to black dragon if you're reading this. I'm working on your thing as my computer lets me. It's being very temperamental. Is it even possible for a PC to have PMS?**


	19. Altaire: Discovery and Assignment

The next ten days all but flew by. Mornings were spent reigning in my temper, listening to the Lady hyena Known as Tala lecture on proper manners and behavior, posture, and other tripe I couldn't give two shites about. I was forced into the garb of a garden girl while the tailor was supposedly finishing my new assassin robes; namely the white dress with the red sash with sleeves that are entirely too god damned long. And with each bloody morning came more embarrassments, more blows to my pride than I have _ever_ taken in my entire life; absolute humiliation! Why if my weapons weren't confiscated, I'd have each and every one of these snobby brats pinned to my wall by the ass. Show them to laugh at me... Like they were any better in the beginning!

Mid-day onward wasn't much better. The leers of the older assassins got worse with each day that passed, and by the third day, it wasn't only leers. There were jeers, whistles, and some of the men even felt safe enough to grope me! The nerve! How utterly mortifying! A master assassin and they treat me like a common whore!

On the fifth day, some time before sunset, A newly minted Journeyman actually had the balls to grab my posterior! Not only did I slap him across the face for it, Rauf knocked his lights out. Good on him, because if he hadn't, I'd have probably have had the piece of shite's balls on a platter. After that little incident, the master forbade any of the men from touching me for their own health.

When the tenth day came, my robes were finally completed. They weren't much different from my old ones. The fabrics they were made from were different; softer, looser, but no less durable than my old ones. From the feel, I'd say they were silk. They also lacked the stains my old ones had. The sleeves of the inner kaftan(?) came to just above my elbows, while the outer robe was loose and flared out a bit if I spun in a circle. The tails touched my ankles; something that would take dome getting used to. The breeches were form-fitting, and the sash was longer than my last one, and also made of silk.

The one thing that I didn't have with my old robes was the cloak. It was a dark charcoal color, while the inside was an aphotic emerald green. It was very warm; made of a material that was foreign to me. The outside was rough, almost like canvas, while the inside was soft; almost like a baby's blanket. It would make perfect protection against the cold when the snowy times came.

When I donned my new robes, Rauf circled me, as if appraising the workmanship of them. When he stopped in front of me, he looked me up and down, then whistled.

"Damn! I have to say! You pull the look of very well! Beautiful and deadly! I never thought I'd see the day!"He exclaimed with an approving nod. I gave him a reproachful scowl and shoved him playfully in the shoulder.

'Oh shut it.'

"Hey, What'd I say?"

I had to see the village blacksmith for new light armor and a quiver. As he fitted me, I couldn't help but notice a gleam in his eye, like the cat that snuck into the cream. It was almost as if he knew something I did not. I could tell he was using this unknown tidbit of knowledge to fit my armor, making it adjustable in the way that it could expand. Why I would need such a thing was beyond my comprehension, but no less appreciated.

When Rauf and I left the blacksmith to get on with our hunt for the traitor, I couldn't stop the contented smile from tugging at my lips.

"You're smiling."Rauf pointed out. I glanced at him out of the corner of my eye with a raised eyebrow, my question obvious. 'And?'

"What's the occasion?"He asked playfully. I huffed in a mock-exasperated fashion.

'I have never been so glad to be back in my own boots and gear again. Do you have any idea how uncomfortable the garb of a garden girl is, wearing it every day for more than a god damned week? And what's more, I've been without my hood for ten damn days. Can I not feel relieved?'With my sign-rant, Rauf's eyebrows slowly drew upwards, the amusement never leaving his face.

"Well, I suppose that's understandable."Was all he said. I heaved a sigh. Men.

We continued down further into the village toward the market square. My stomach growled a bit, and we stopped by a fruit stall for some apples. It was while we sat eating them that my ears perked, picking up on two Rafiqs nattering like hens by the well.

"I know what I saw. Masun opened the gate. He let the Templars in!"The older one whispered conspiratorially.

"Then you must tell Al Mualim."Said the other.

"I can't! Masun did not act alone. Someone inside the fortress helped him."The older Rafiq kept his voice down, his eyes casting back and forth, probably feeling my eyes on him.

"What makes you say this?"The younger's head tilted to the side curiously.

"He exchanges letters with someone inside. The basket weaver carries them for him."A jerk of the head toward the edge of the square, toward the old dying Cyprus tree.

"That's no reason to stay silent."A reprimand from the younger.

"Ah! But the weaver delivered him a letter just before the attack. I suspect it held the order to open the gate."Now we're getting somewhere, old man.

"Then speak to the weaver! He can name Masun's accomplice."The younger Rafiq cocked a hand on his hip.

"He's disappeared! Hiding for fear of being dragged into this!"

"Hah! Probably inside of one of his own baskets!"At this last scoff, I tuned the conversation out and elbowed Rauf, catching his attention from a trio of novices he was paying quite close attention to, a concerned frown marring his lips.

'We need to find the basket weaver.'I signed. He raised a hand for me to wait. I scowled in annoyance before I got a good look at the boys. One was on the ground, hand against his jaw as if easing an ache, while another was puffed up aggressively; angrily. The third boy was trying to calm the angry one. His hands raised placatingly. It didn't seem to be helping. After a moment of watching the boys, Rauf stood and began stalking toward them. I followed behind him, uneasy.

"-You never mention that! Don't ever mention that!"

"Talon-"

"No, Akil! This little brat should never have opened his mouth! It's his own fault!"

"What is going on here, O'Shea?"Rauf's tone was sharp, a hiss that I never thought I'd hear from anyone other than Malik. The novices cowered at his thunderous expression, and even I had to be impressed. Normally he was so calm. I ducked back some, before approaching the downed novice. I knelt before him and gently moved his hand from his jaw. It was swollen, and would bruise terribly later, but thankfully there was no permanent damage done. The boy was looking up at me curiously and I offered the little one a small smile. Behind me, Rauf was really laying into the one who punched this little fellow. I cringed every time his voice raised.

"~Absolutely no excuse for this kind of behavior! You're one of my better students, O'Shea! I'd hope you were better disciplined than this, but it looks like I was wrong!"He snapped, gripping the boy by the ear. He glanced at me, his gaze softening a touch.

"You're going to have to complete your search today by yourself. I need to see to these three."He said, his tone apologetic. I gave and understanding nod. Just as he started up the hill with them, however, I felt an odd feeling in my chest. Warm almost; pleasant. Like when I'd first connected with Malik and Kadar in the catacombs of Solomon's temple. So I took the proverbial leap of faith.

"_Don't be too hard on them, yeah?" _I sent, and he stumbled. Rauf sent a questioning glance over his shoulder, then looked around before shrugging and continuing up the hill with the boys. Funnily enough, I could almost hear his confusion. It would seem that this new ability isn't restricted to those who've touched that strange silver treasure. I'll have to keep it to the small circle of those I trust.

Taking advantage of the returned freedom my gear and robes provided, I climbed a ladder and took off across the rooftops, a wide grin on my face. It was a short trip, but I really didn't give a damn. I'd had to listen to that snobby beldame preach endlessly on about how a woman didn't belong dabbling in men's affairs; that they belonged in the house, caring for children and minding the household. Bah! What does she know? I'm not one of her little flower maidens. She can't order me about. I only follow orders from the brotherhood. She is not a brother. I admit, however, that the lessons in etiquette came in useful, even if I could care less about how I am perceived. It would only help me on my missions in the future.

I dropped down silently two houses down from the basket weaver's home, then took a seat on a bench between two Rafiqs. They greeted me with a half smile, saying nothing; just letting me sit with them in the shade. The sun was starting to drift toward the horizon when my thinning patience paid off. The basket weaver slid from his home, eyes casting back and forth in an extremely paranoid fashion, a scrap of parchment curled in his fist.. He was about to start up the hill when a woman stopped him. I had to strain my ears to hear.

"-ve any? Surely you can spare just one? We lost much in the attack weeks ago, and have limited space to store our grain!"She urged.

"I've no time for this! I'm very busy."The weaver looked about nervously, then brushed her aside to start up the hill. She stood in his way with her arms crossed, an eyebrow raised skeptically.

"Did you receive bad news?"She asked, motioning to the parchment in his hand. He flinched, stuffing it into the pouch tied to his sash.

"I don't know what you mean."He stated, his eyes shining uneasily. The woman looked vaguely annoyed.

"Then what was that parchment you hid just now?"Came her irked question.

"None of your concern! Listen, I will arrange something for you later, but I must be alone right now. Come see me in the morning."The weaver brushed her aside again, his tone slightly aggravated. The woman sighed as she too walked off. Seeing my opportunity, I left my shady perch and followed the weaver at a slight distance. When he stopped by the well, I pretended to trip over his heel and slid the parchment from his pouch. I bowed in apology and continued on my way, climbing once again to the rooftops when I reached a secluded area.

The crumpled letter gave me the location of the traitor; Masun, and where to expect him to go. He would preach at the peak of the square, then go to the old dying Cypress tree by the cliff face to collect some sort of reward that had been left. I could just wait by the old tree, but I want to hear what this traitor has to say. Call it one of my vices. I am insatiably curious. Hoofing it over the rooftops brought me near the peak stage. Taking a seat in the shade, I glared as I listened to Masun's blasphemous words.

"I see the way you look at me. Hear the things you say! A traitor? I am no traitor! It is Al Mualim who has betrayed us! You'll see! Soon, your eyes will be opened to the truth! We stand upon the threshold between this world and a new one! A better life were all may live as equals! But men like Al Mualim would see this dream destroyed! This first attack was but one, and more may follow unless you repent! Cast away your wicked ways! Rise against the madman of Masyaf! See past his lies!"His words leave a bad taste in my mouth. Spitting in his general direction, I stand and dash back down toward the old tree to wait.

As I sat to wait, my thoughts turn to my old partner. The master had mentioned something about Malik demanding my life in exchange for his brother's. Is he really so callous as to believe I was responsible for that catastrophe? That I am at fault for Kadar's death? Had he listened to me in the first place, none of that would have happened. Robert would be dead, and we'd all be here in Masyaf together, laughing, helping Rauf with his students, waiting on our next mission. Alas, the past cannot be changed. I will miss Kadar dearly, and I cannot expect Malik to forgive me, regardless of whether it was my fault or not. That man is like a mule with how stubborn he is when he wants to be. And pondering on the master's words, I wonder who this man is he wants to marry me off to. He said it wouldn't be a stranger, so that doesn't leave many candidates. Rauf would be one; and while I wouldn't be miserable with him, I see him as an older brother. There would never be anything romantic between us. Abbas would be another, but I'd just as soon slit my own throat than marry him. Jafar in Damascus is a third. I do not know much about him, but he is a kind man. I'd be content, I suppose. The only other plausible candidate would be one Malik Al-sayf, and he currently wants my head on a silver platter from what the master says.

My musings were interrupted when Masun entered the area. He approached me as I stood, getting entirely too close for comfort. He runs his fingers along my jaw, a filthy smile splitting across his face. "So you are to be my reward? I must say, not a bad choice."His voice falls across my ears like the scent of rotten honey-cake, his touch making me want to scrub myself raw. I tense as his arm moves to wrap around my waist and I strike, jamming the tips of my fingers up under his ribcage. Masun doubled up, gasping for breath, his mouth and jaw working like that of a water starved fish.

"You little bitch!"He wheezed, "You'll pay dearly for that!" Before he could follow through with that threat, I stepped forward, pivoting on one foot and kicked him in the throat. He fell back, his thawb tangled around his legs as he rolled in the dirt, clutching his throat. When I moved in to interrogate him, however, he caught me off guard. Masun shot up, kicking out and knocking me off balance. When he realized he'd gotten me off balance, he came at me, fists swinging. I dodged one shaky punch, only to realize it was a feint right as he clipped me across the cheek hard, sending me to the ground. I tasted blood and cursed myself. I underestimated my opponent. A novice mistake.

As Masun came at me again, I shifted my weight and spun my legs, sweeping his legs out from under him. He hit the dirt hard, the breath whooshing out of him as he hit the ground. Once more on my feet, I stepped and dropped my knee directly into his crotch. I smirked sadistically, satisfied to hear the agonized bark from the traitor in response. He writhed soundlessly, his mouth gaping in a silent scream. Once he managed a great gasping breath, I pinned him to the dirt with my foot, leaning over him.

"Enough, woman! I yield!"He squealed, hands still covering his groin.

"_Speak then. I've no interest in your lies. Who do you serve truly? And why did you betray us?"_I glared down at him as he stared up at me through squinted eyes.

"What is this sorcery? You speak, and yet your lips do not move!"He spat accusingly. I increased the pressure on his throat.

"_You are in no position to ask anything of me, traitor! Now answer me!"_I growled, sneering down as he squirmed.

"Ack! W-we serve the Templars! You should as well! Their cause is righteous!"

"_We?"_

"Jamal. He told me of their plans. Asked me to open the gates."He gasped for breath as the pressure on his throat further increased.

"_You betrayed us! We, who called you our brother and kept you safe from harm!" _He flinched from the glare I threw down at him, whimpering pathetically before steeling himself.

"I did what I believed was right! And if you must put me to death because of it, so be it! I am not afraid to die!"He met my furious gaze with little fear.

"_As much as I'd like to snuff you out like a candle, your fate is not for me to decide. It is Al Mualim who will judge."_ I crossed my arms as I lifted my foot off his throat, waiting a moment for him to catch his breath before grabbing him by the back of the collar and dragging him up the hill to the fortress, ignoring his pleas to slow down. It wasn't long before we stood before the master, Rauf coming along moments later via summons.

"You stand accused of betraying our brotherhood and opening the way for the enemy. How do you answer to these charges?"Al Mualim asked, his face like stone.

"I deny nothing. I'm proud of what I did. My only regret is that they failed!"Masun sneered.

"I offer you a chance to repent. To renounce the evil in your heart."Al Mualim said calmly, drawing a sword from his desk.

"It is not evil in my heart, but truth! I will not repent."Masun spat.

"Then you will die."Al Mualim said, almost sadly, before cutting the other man down swiftly.

"You did well, Altaire. You have earned the right to carry a blade once more."He handed me the now bloodied blade. I felt almost sick, watching the traitors blood glisten off the steel, dripping thickly to the floor in fat droplets.

'What will become of the one who helped him?'I signed, casting a glance to Rauf uncertainly. Al Mualim paced slowly behind his desk laying out the sheath and belt for the sword.

"That remains to be seen. Some do ill out of ignorance or fear. These men can be saved. Others suffer from corrupted wills, their minds poisoned and distorted. These men must be destroyed. Soon enough we shall see what sort of man Jamal is."He explained, looking over the crumpled letter I had offered when I'd dragged the traitor up here.

'So I've passed your test then. What now?' I signed. As Rauf iterated my question, he cast me a sidelong glance.

"Oh, my dear, we've only just begun." The master started. He held up a rolled piece of parchment, "I hold here a list. Nine names adorn it. Nine men who need to die. They are plague-bringers, war-makers. Their power and influence taints the land and ensure the Crusades continue. You will find them and kill them. In doing so, you sow the seeds of peace. Both for the region, and for yourself. In this way you might be redeemed."

'Nine lives in exchange for mine...'I signed, thinking of a cat. Rauf was apparently thinking a similar thought, as he stifled a snicker after voicing my words.

"A most generous offer, I think. Have you any questions?"

'Only where I need begin.'

"Very well. Ride for Damascus. Seek out the black market merchant called Tamir. Let him be the first to die.I'll dispatch a bird to inform the Rafiq of your arrival. Speak with him, you'll find he has much to offer."Al Mualim ordered, moving to his cage of carrier pigeons, taking one and cupping it gently. When he opened his hand, the little creature took off, disappearing through the window.

'If you believe it best.' Rauf cast another glance at me, his eyes absolutely burning is curiostiy.

"I do. Besides. You cannot begin your mission without his consent."At this, I stared incredulously at the master.

'What nonsense is this?! I don't need permission! It's a waste of time!' I must have unconsciously sent that along the link, because Rauf winced as he iterated my words.

"It's the price you pay for the mistakes you've made!"The master snapped, "You answer not only to me, but the rest of the brotherhood." I huffed, pouting to show my displeasure. The master kept on, as if not seeing my expression.

"Go on, then. Prove that you are not yet lost to us."He said, then paused, almost as if as an after thought. The master reached for something from beneath his desk, then pushed it toward me, "Take it and go."

Gladly, I reached for my hidden blade and buckled it into place. Taking the sheathe and belt for the sword, I flicked the blade free of any remaining blood and sheathed it, hooking the belt into place and sliding the sword into place at my left hip.

Already having been dismissed, Rauf took me by the hand and lead me to my room. Pushing me to sit, he crossed his arms and stood vigil, staring down at me for a moment.

"I think we need to talk."

**A/N:**** And that's a wrap! You would not believe the mondo sized headache I have right now! My PC is on the fritz, so I had to type this on my father's computer, and trying to wrestle it away from him is like trying to wrestle a steak from a dog. Your reviews and feedback are very much appreciated, by the way =D**

**For future reference:**

**'blah blah' is altair's signing.**

"_**blah blah" is Altair's mind speech.**_** More to come on that.**

**I'll hopefully have my own PC back by the end of the week, so there's that. I'll try and get the next chap up ASAP.**

**And to black dragon. Soon as I have my PC back, I'll get right on proofing that chap. The doc keeps closing out on papa's PC because it's so bloody long. Nice work on it BTW XD**

**Safety and Peace, my lovelies!**


	20. Malik's Icy encounter

"And again!"I barked, pacing back and forth slowly as I observed my new apprentice's training. He is a quick learner, and I have learned as much from him as I have taught to him in the last two weeks. It would seem that Master Shai Al-Hira was a healer beside being an assassin, and was passing his knowledge of medicine to his novice, although with this taking most of his time, or so Nasir tells me, they had little time for combat training. If the way he is struggling now is any indication, I have much work to do.

It is still strange to wake up in the morning to not be alone in my quarters, Nasir taking up the spare room in the very dome of the bureau; small as it is. And while it is not unwelcome, I suppose it is just something I will need to get used to, unexpected as it was to be assigned an apprentice in the first place.

When the pigeon carrying the missive flew in those weeks ago, I had to shake off the disbelief of just what exactly I was reading. Was the master truly laying yet another huge responsibility on my shoulders? How was I to be expected to care for and teach a child who cannot even wield a blade properly beyond novice parameters when I was still adjusting to the change in my own equilibrium? The prospect is quite ludicrous!

**~To the Dai of Jerusalem~**

**The news of Master Al-Hira's death is quite ill timed and unexpected. He was one of my best healers and will be sorely missed. If the information you retrieved from the boy is to be believed, the one who killed Master Al-Hira is none other than the Templar, Talal. He is a slave trader and several assassins over the last decade have gone missing because of him. You can expect a hit to be sent out within a month.**

**Since young Nasir has been left without a mentor on your watch, you will be taking over his training. Do not worry about compensating for your injury. The boy will only need to be trained until he is skilled enough to advance into the higher Journeyman ranks. After that, he will be one of Masyaf's healers; as his mentor before you intended. Other than that, the methods you use are at your discretion. Do not disappoint me.**

**~Al Mualim~**

Still...an order from the master cannot be ignored, and so for the past two weeks, I have worked Nasir hard, getting him to the appropriate skill-set.

"Switch hands now!"I ordered when I noticed Nasir's arm beginning to tremble slightly. The boy is diligent, I'll give him that. Working and training without complaint, no matter how tired or sore he gets. He is a good student.

The satisfaction must have shown some on my face, because as the boy worked through the forms; step, swipe, parry, stab, step, push and stab, repeat, the little pleased grin showed through the tired determination.

I had him keep at it for maybe another ten minutes before I had him stop.

"Alright, that's enough for today, Nasir! Well done!"As soon as the words left my mouth, the short-blade was in it's sheathe and he sank down onto a small pile of cushions, sweat-soaked and worn out. I chuckled as he stretched out bonelessly like my young cats. He was like a cat himself.

Speaking of cats, the two little balls of fluff came barreling into the enclosed garden, meowing and tumbling, playing with a feather tangled with soft twine. Nasir watched on sleepily as they played, his eyes drooping slowly downward. I snorted inwardly at this. He is so like Kadar was, it's almost scary.

"Get yourself scrubbed and into a new uniform, Nasir. I will have something for you to eat ready momentarily."He perked some at the offer of food, then climbed back to his feet sluggishly, careful not to trip over the merry felines.

"Have you thought of names for them yet?"He asked tiredly, shucking his outer robes and kaftan(?) from his sweaty body. I hummed a slight laugh in my throat.

"No. Nothing seems to come to mind at the moment. Why. Have you any ideas?"I inquired, an eyebrow raised slightly. He hummed.

"I have. Nura for the white one, and Salem for the gray. They sort of fit their personalities, do they not?" I couldn't argue there. Nura, meaning light; going with the color of her fur and the way she almost never gets her fur in a twist. Salem, meaning safe, or peace; attributed to the easy going, playful temperament he has, and the light gray color of his fur giving way to that slight azure hue, a peaceful color.

"I suppose they do. Nura and Salem they shall be, then."I glanced once more to their rolling around on the floor, shook my head, then turned into the bureau proper, stepping behind the counter and past the curtain hiding the stairs to my quarters.

Lunch was a quick affair. Some left over stew and bread, but that didn't keep Nasir from gobbling it down like a man starving. I cast a mock glare at him as he nearly inhaled the last of his meal, some of the broth dripping down his face.

"Novice, is there a particular reason you eat like every meal is your last?"I asked, and he blinked up at me innocently. Sighing, I leaned toward him and wiped his face with a cloth. He snuffled and protested.

"Well then, next time, don't wear your food. You'll attract crows that way."Smirking at his startled squeak, I moved away from him and stood, the boy following suit.

"Take the dishes and bring them downstairs, then prepare to go out. I need to see to my informants and I am not leaving you here alone."

"You don't trust me?"He asked, casting me an expression almost like a kicked puppy. A half smile quirking at my lips, I shook my head, then ruffled his hair.

"Do not mistake my intentions, Nasir. I trust you plenty. However, what kind of mentor would I be if I left my novice behind? Every new experience can be learned from. You would do well to remember that."My words must have reassured him, for he immediately perked up at the prospect at learning something new; almost hopping around like a rabbit on hemp. When he bounded out and down the stairs, I rolled my eyes at his antics. That boy has entirely too much energy.

With Nasir out of sight for now, I released an exhausted sigh. To be honest, I'm not in much of a mood to go out, however I've an image to maintain. I cannot just duck out when I've already made arrangements, even if I'm tired. Just being in this city reminds me of how I couldn't save my brother. I have relived that event almost every night since I've been assigned to this blasted place, and I've not yet had a decent nights sleep. That being, it shouldn't be too difficult to keep up my cover; the crippled half blood scholar and scribe with the cross attitude, and not afraid to kick a little ass.

Strapping my short-blade to the small of my back just in case, I swung my Dai cloak on over my shoulders, then pulled my hood up. I may not be a field assassin any longer, but I am still an assassin. Arm or no arm. Should the guards decide to harass me and my charge, they'll find out just how lethal I can be when my patience is so thin. Looking around, I very nearly had three conniptions when I remembered my satchel was down behind the counter. Giving the room a last once-over to be sure I hadn't forgotten anything, I locked the door behind me and made my way downstairs where Nasir was waiting not so patiently, bouncing on the balls of his feet. My satchel was where I left it, thankfully, and on our way out, I thumped Nasir over the head lightly.

"If you bound any higher, novice, you shall fly to the moon! Calm yourself!"I scolded mildly. A light flush colored his cheeks and he ducked his head, thoroughly chastised.

"My apologies, Master Malik."Nasir muttered, pouting. I couldn't keep the half-smile from my face. To keep up appearances, I harrumphed, ruffling his hair with my single hand, then quickened my pace, forcing Nasir to jog a bit to try keeping up with my long strides. It was almost funny; at least until I turned a corner a few streets down.

I stopped abruptly, staring momentarily in horror at the scene happening before my eyes.

There, cornered between a stall and the side of a building, was one of my informants; staring down the business end of a Templar knight's sword. The blood was slowly spreading across his tunic, and the young informant favored his left side as he brandished his short-blade as a feeble defense.

Seeing one of mine injured had a flash of icy rage flow through my heart, slowly enveloping the rest of my body and seeping into the air, and as it spread, the surrounding temperature began to drop like the city was in the middle of a December snow storm. The few people who remained in the vicinity shivered with the sudden change, and I really couldn't bring myself to care. All of my focus was on the Templar threatening my ally.

That familiar feeling of time slowing washed over me, and my vision slowly bled of color, leaving behind only gray, with the Templar glowing a glaring red, and the informant a vibrant blue. The chill in the air condensed to a frigid cold, and I instinctively squeezed my hand into a fist at my side. The cold exploded into a fog and I dashed forward, drawing my blade, and slashing up under the Templar's helmet while at the same time, jumping up and wrapping my legs around his midsection, twisting and flinging him away. I landed in a crouch, flicking the blood off my blade and sheathing it. Time still slow, I stood tall and went to my downed enemy. He wasn't making any moves to get up, and when I knelt, I pushed the face plate of the helmet off. The Templar's skin was taking on a pale blue hue, his breaths coming out in strained gurgles. His lips moved and I realized he was trying to speak.

"W-what are y-y-you?"He choked. I gave him a bitter smile.

"A crippled scribe with very little patience this day. You just happened to make me angry."With that response grinding out low in my throat, I squeezed my hand into a fist once more. The icy fog dissipated, and the Templar gave a last gurgle before going limp, blood slowly dripping out of his nose and ears, bloody tears streaming down his now very blue face.

"Zài nín de jīdūjiào dìyù hépíng dì xiūxí."I uttered as a last rite, brushing the dead man's eyes closed with my single hand. The time slow lifted and with it, a large portion of my energy. I was exhausted. My informant was staring at me, awed even as he shivered. When I made to get up and see to him, I stumbled in my exhaustion. Thoroughly expecting to fall on my face, I thanked the master's spontaneous choice of assigning Nasir as my apprentice, as he rushed up to my side and steadied me. With his help, I made my way to my informant.

"Safety and peace, Naji. Are you alright?"I asked, my tone weary. He nodded, shifting his hand ever so slightly.

"It looks worse than it is. I'll be fine. My question to you, is how did you do that? With the fog, and the cold? It was like the very moisture in the air was frozen! It was amazing!"Naji exclaimed, waving his free hand excitedly. I couldn't help the chuckle at this enthusiasm.

"I couldn't tell you, my friend. I do not know, myself. Perhaps it is a gift from the treasure I retrieved from Solomon's temple."I offered a tired smile at his ever curious face, "We should get away from here. You're injured, Naji. And with a fresh corpse on the street, the city watch will be swarming this area like flies in a moment."Naji perked at this, then nodded.

It was slow going for a bit with my dwindled energy, but a short while later had me, Nasir, and Naji huddled in a tavern with two of my other informants; Zamil and Hayden. The bleeding in Naji's side _had_ been superficial. Nothing that needed stitches; it only needs to be kept clean. Once Naji was settled, the light-headed weakness had ebbed away into a dull throb and a weariness in my bones.

The news I was presented with was less than kosher.

"The slaver is on the move. A teacher and his novices have been captured. I know not where they are being held, but they are alive. I know little else at the moment, but I will remain vigilant."Naji reported, his eyes tired, voice grave but determined.

A bar wench chose that time to bring some warmed pomegranate wine. A welcome distraction. I sipped from the glass, then pinched the bridge of my nose. This news is most disquieting. First a Master dies in my city, and now a teacher and his students go missing at the hands of the same culprit. And I am supposed to be responsible for those that come through here? Right. A most _excellent _choice the master made there.

A hand landing on my shoulder gently snapped me away from that thought strain. To my surprise, Nasir was smiling at me.

"You're only human, Master. You cannot possibly be everywhere at once. The best you can hope for is that those captured have the will to stay alive until someone breaks them free."He said wisely. I must have been gaping because he giggled as he sat down again. I swear the little blighter is a mind reader!

"How did..?"

"It was written all over your face. This isn't your fault. Talal has been giving us trouble for a long time, now; long before you were assigned to this city. It's just a tad of bad luck that he's more active than usual as of late."Zamil, in all of his soft-spoken wisdom, stated as he sipped his wine. Schooling my face, I nodded, accepting his words.

"Right. My apologies. Nothing can be done if I let this shake my confidence. What other news have we, my friends?" At my question, it was Hayden who spoke up next.

"It is not news, so much as a rumor. It seems that Jerusalem's resident Regent has gotten a hold of an assassin some how. There has been word among his guards of a half-blood that he has been laying into for information every three days. The only problem? The boy has spoken not a single word of Arabic or English. He only ever seems to curse him in Chinese, making that greasy bastard mad."Hayden grinned at that last bit.

"Did you say Chinese?"I asked.

"Yes, why?"Hayden looked confused.

"A half-blood. Does that ring any bells?"I gave him a look, asking if he was stupid. He thought for a moment. Is this man truly so thick?

"Well, the only half-bloods I know of are you and...oh. OH! You think it might be Kadar in there?"He asked simply.

"It's possible. If it IS my brother, I want him out of there as soon as possible."I leveled each of my informants with a look, trying to get my point across.

"You realize that arranging a rescue operation right now will be difficult, right?"Zamil spoke up hesitantly. My glare immediately snapped to him, and he flinched. After a moment, I sighed, slouching back in my seat.

"Fine. We take out the Slaver, then get my brother out of that shitehole. I don't want him in there for any longer than necessary. Have you any news for me Zamil?"

"Nothing that isn't already in the log book at the bureau. No changes."He reported.

"Alright. If that is all, I believe I have taken enough of your time. I don't have to tell you how to do your jobs, so when you've the time, meet with me at the bureau within the next week."With my orders, they stood and bowed.

"Yes sir!"They said in unison. I grumbled as I waved them off, dismissing them. Even after the month, I am still not used to the respect of this position.

"Excuse me, Dai?"Zamil asked, remaining behind as the others left.

"What is it?"

"Do you have a plan to get Kadar out of there?"He inquired, flinching as I scowled in irritation. I haven't any idea how to get him out of there. The dungeons of the keep are not exactly a place an assassin scouts out regularly. Well, at least not a smart one.

"Don't worry about it. I'll figure something out. Now go on!"I shooed him away and he ran to catch up with the other two, leaving me alone with Nasir and my reeling thoughts.

Kadar was alive. I didn't leave him to die. _Altaire _didn't leave him to die. I have a chance to get him back...

But what sort of state will I get him back in? I do not doubt that he has been tortured. Will he be whole? Sane? Will he hate me? I wouldn't blame him if he did...

In the midst of my internal panic, Nasir had fallen asleep, his head landing on my shoulder. After today, the boy is tuckered. So, drinking down the last of my wine, I woke him briefly and knelt in front of him. I am assuming he got my meaning, as he clambered up onto my back, wrapping his thin legs around my waist and his arms loosely around my neck. He snuggled down and fell back to sleep rather quickly after I tossed a gold piece at the bar wench and left to go back to the bureau. Perhaps I'd take a page out of Nasir's book. I may not be dead tired, but after this day, I wouldn't be adverse to nesting down in my bed for a day.

What exactly was that earlier? Was it truly a gift of the treasure? Or have I always had the ability to do that? That chill... I could feel something. Some sort of connection with that dead Templar as he passed. With the chill seeping into him as my hand closed into a fist that last time. It was almost as if I could feel his heart turn to solid ice. This has so many ideas running through my mind, I'm actually hesitant in my choice of which to try first.

So many possibilities...

I wonder where they'll lead?

**A/N****: And owari! I am SO sorry that this took so long! I just got my computer back, and EVERYTHING was gone. I had to put some of my programs back in and it took a while to find them all again. What a headache!**

**And this chapter was a bit rushed, so I may come back and change a few things. I don't know yet. Tell me if you see anything that needs it? Malik seems a bit out of character. I don't know. I'm being pulled around, so I can't slip into his mind as easy. But I've introduced Mal's first ability/abilities, so that's good, right?**

**On another note, I have an idea. I'm thinking about putting up a little side story about Altaire's etiquette training. What do you think?**

**To black dragon, I'll start on that chap shortly, okay? Been a bit side tracked.**

**Zài nín de jīdūjiào dìyù hépíng dì xiūxí: Rest peacefully in your christian hell.**

**Safety and peace, my lovelies!**


	21. Tamir

You know, it's times like these that make me both love Rauf for his sense of forethought, yet want to kill him for that very same forethought. My ride to Damascus, short as it was, was excruciating in the heat that had yet to dwindle into the creeping chill of the wet season preluding winter. For, you see, Rauf had taken the initiative to give me his old worn travel cloak, because while it wasn't currently cold nor wet, the nights in the desert were frigid and one could easily freeze to death if not careful.

Although, during the day, it was all I could do to not roast to death underneath the sun-baked black fabric. This was exactly why I wanted to turn around and rush back to Masyaf. I wanted to throttle that man for making me roast in this heat. But, then again, he would probably demand more answers out of me. As it was, I barely got out of the village without him ringing me dry of all I knew.

_It was startling, being dragged up to my rooms and being plopped down on my bed, my 'brother' standing vigil with his arms crossed while staring me down sternly._

_"I think we need to talk."He stated, his voice taking on a tone that I knew all too well. It was his 'I know you're hiding something big, so spill it right fucking now' voice. It never failed to make me cringe like a naughty child when he used it on me._

_'About what, brother?'I signed, blinking up at him innocently. He sighed in frustration, pushing his hood back as he ran a hand through his hair._

_"Cut the bullshite, Altaire. You know very well what about. What was that in the village? The voice that invaded my mind so suddenly? I know that was you!"The look in his eyes dared me to lie. I suppose the jig is up._

_"Yes, that was me. And before you ask, no, I don't know why I have this new ability. It started when I first touched the treasure that Malik retrieved from Solomon's temple. As for why you heard it, I wanted to see if I could be heard by those who have not been exposed to the treasure. Apparently, this happens to be the case."__ Seeing that he wasn't likely to get anything else on the subject, Rauf dropped the matter. But I knew that wouldn't be the end of it._

_"So thanks to that fantastic clusterfuck of a mission, you can speak for yourself. I don't know if that should be a good thing or not."He joked. I just stared at him, my face totally deadpanned._

_"__Oh, sure. It is a very good thing that my mission partner has lost his arm, my best friend is missing and likely dead, and I am back down to novice rank. Also a very good thing that I will likely be hanged should anyone discover that I can speak without moving my lips. Yes. A very fucking good thing."__I snarked, crossing my arms, then blinked. Since when did I get so worked up over a bit of my brother's humor? Normally I have better control over my emotions than this. Am I ill?_

_Surprised as he was at my little outburst, Rauf put a thoughtful hand to his chin, "Hmm... I think I may have just the thing to help you with that dilemma. Get yourself ready to go and I will meet you at the gates in an hour."He ordered, and before I had a chance to protest, he was out the door._

_An hour later, I was brushing out my horse's mane, waiting for Rauf. Since my subsequent demotion, I no longer had a choice among the horses, and was allotted one; a beautiful black stallion named Khan. And while I had only just been assigned to him, I could already see that he had personality. As I placed the brush back on the hook, Rauf rounded the corner into the stables, carrying a dark bundle of cloth._

_"There you are! Ah, I feared you'd left already."He greeted, relieved. I snorted._

_"If you'd have kept me waiting much longer, I might have. What is this you've brought?"__ I asked, gesturing to the bundle. He started, as if just remembering about it. Silly, scatterbrained Rauf._

_"Oh, right! Of course! I noticed that, since your new cloak was so heavy, that you might do better with a thinner one, so you do not die of the heat. Mind you, it is a bit worn, since it is one of mine,"He explained, "I have also erm... 'liberated' an instructor's scarf from the seamstress."At his mischievous tone, my shoulders shook silently as I laughed._

_"__You thief! How much did you have to flirt to get away with that?"__ I asked, eyeing him. He stared back, completely unashamed._

_"Whatever do you mean, dear sister of mine?"He quipped innocently. I rolled my eyes, shoving him playfully._

_"You know just what I mean, you womanizer!"__ At my words, his pout reminded me of a sad puppy._

_"Ay! You wound me with your harsh words!"He mock-groaned as he helped me with the scarf. It was strangely comfortable; made of an incredibly soft material. Once he backed away, I swung the cloak around my shoulders, fastening it and pulling up the hood. I scowled when he whistled._

_"Now that's a fearsome assassin!"He snickered, "Even if you're short."I felt the vein in my forehead pulse as I climbed up into my horse's saddle, resisting using Khan as a springboard to kick Rauf in the head. _

_"Oh, shut up!"_

* * *

Before long, the northern wall of Damascus loomed over me. Slowing my horse to a trot, I dismounted and led him to the stable to the right of the city gate, handing the young stable-boy three silvers to watch over him for the week. If anything, he looked surprised at the amount of coin given to him, but said nothing of it; merely doing as bid.

Several meters back, toward the merchant stalls that often loitered outside the city, there was a small commotion. Three city guards were pushing a lone scholar around, teasing and jeering childishly, calling him a heretic, among other things. For some reason, my annoyance levels spiked, and I started toward them. They paid me no mind as I stalked toward them, and only saw me as an active threat when I stabbed the first guard in the throat.

"Filthy brat! I'll have your head!"One of the remaining two shouted before he too, was caught by my blade. The third appeared to be smart, and backed away, his sword going back in it's sheathe. He raised his hands in surrender and I relaxed a bit. It appeared he'd only been standing guard as the others toyed with the scholar. He couldn't have been any older than I was. Feeling strangely merciful, I jerked my head toward the gates.

_"Next time, don't let them push you into something like this. Now go on. Get out of here." _I barked, and he nodded quickly before running off; presumably to another position to guard something. With that little spectacle over, I sighed tiredly, pinching the bridge of my nose as a headache began to throb behind my eyes. What is wrong with me? I never tire this quickly. A glance at the two corpses on the ground, and the coppery scent of blood made my stomach lurch uncomfortably, to the point I actually had to turn away and lean on the nearest tree to keep from falling to my knees and heaving my meager breakfast back up. In the end, it was futile, and the scent overpowered me, causing me to yank my scarf down and empty my stomach into the grass. I felt a hand start to rub soothing circles into my back as I coughed, trying to clear my throat of any remaining bile.

A handkerchief was dangled in front of my face and in my peripheral vision, I could see the scholar I'd rescued looking down at me with a concerned frown. I wiped my mouth, then turned to the scholar as I tugged my scarf back up. He gave me a sympathetic smile.

"Child, you should not fight if the sight of blood affects you so. Regardless, you have my thanks for getting me out of that rather unpleasant situation. I assume that you will require entrance into the city?"He asked, his smile never faltering as he placed a hand on my shoulder. I nodded.

_"Yes. I would be most appreciative." _At my response, the scholar's smile widened.

"Alright, then. Let us join my brothers, then I'll bring you to Jafar."He said, and it took quite some physical effort to keep my jaw off the ground. As it was, my eyes widened considerably.

"Oh, do not look so surprised, child! We scholars are friends of the assassins! And Jafar is a delightful young man! A decent dice player too! I've lost my fair share of games to him. Why, just the other day-"The scholar went on and on, regaling me with details about the young Rafiq. Apparently, the man was not much older than Malik; the age he gave being twenty-nine. He was kind enough, according to the scholar, but had a slightly sarcastic manner about him. He was a potter, that much I know; his work is absolutely beautiful.

Once inside the city walls, the scholar guided me into the poor district, the bureau building coming into view after a few minutes of walking. Leading me around the side of the building, the white clad knowledge-seeker knocked on the secret door -that was annoying as hell to find- and waited. After a brief moment, the door creaked open and standing just visible in the shadows was Jafar.

"Salaam Aleikum, Rafiq."The scholar smiled and Jafar relaxed.

"Aleikum Al-Salaam, Haitham. How is your family?"He asked. The newly named Haitham smiled.

"They are well. My daughter is expecting her first-born any day. I feel so old!"He chuckled, "Anyway, I have brought you one of your friends. Do take good care of her? She was ill earlier and I fear for her health."

"Of course. Do give Nadia my regards."He said without looking away from me. The scholar nodded and waved before taking his leave. Jafar placed a hand on my shoulder and guided me into the bureau and sat me down among the pillows in the enclosed garden. I stared up at him curiously and blinked when he put his hands on his hips and gave me a look.

"Two years, Altaire. Two years, and I hear nothing! Not one letter or visit saying whether you are alive, dead, missing, or taking a vacation in bloody Venice; then I receive a bird stating you are to be tested for loyalty? And these rumors! You have some explaining to do!"He exclaimed, his voice getting more agitated as he spoke. I just continued to stare, unsure whether to trust him or not. On one hand, he did save me from being raped. On another, I've not had a chance to really get to know him, and even if others speak highly of him, I'd like to be my own judge of character.

When I didn't answer him, Jafar rubbed the back of his head and sighed, "Right. I forgot. You don't speak. I suppose I'll find out in time."Then he smiled, "Make yourself comfortable and I'll have a meal ready for you shortly."

I blinked in surprise at his retreating back, my decision having been made. He didn't press me for information. Perhaps...

I sighed, removing my cloak and lowering my hood.

This is going to take a while...

* * *

"So you're saying, that when you touched that... thing, it blessed you with this... odd form of speech?"Jafar's eyes were impossibly wide with wonder, and bouncing a bit as if he were a child given honey-cake at the prospect of a new mystery.

_"Not my exact words, but yes. That's it in a nutshell."_I said, a crooked grin sliding onto my face. Jafar hid his own grin with his tea cup.

"It has been quite hectic this past month and a half. Every time a brother, a team, or informant comes in, the rumors keep coming. If you'd have heard some of the things pouring out of their mouths, you'd have likely gutted them where they stood."And there, precisely, is the sarcastic manner that the scholar had mentioned. The headache from earlier that had settled into a dull throb was starting to reappear as he mentioned the fools I've to call brothers in arms. They knew little of which they spoke, and much of it had no place being spoken of in the first place.

_"Rafiq," _I sighed tiredly, pinching the bridge of my nose,_"I do not care what the others think of me."_When I made use of his title, his eyebrows disappeared into his hairline. I could tell he wanted to say something, but he refrained and smiled that silly little grin that Kadar used to give me when he was afraid I was going to chew him out when we were children.[Like this: ^v^]

"Hmm... As you wish, Altaire."He said simply, "If you have finished your meal, I would suggest you get some sleep. It is getting late and you've some information to hunt for tomorrow." Jafar stood and I nodded, handing the platter up to him. He left the garden and I made myself comfortable among the pillows.

When I woke again, I had a blanket tossed over me. A look at the open latch door told me it was late into the morning, nearing noon. Sitting up quickly, it seemed, was be a bad idea, as when I did so, a spark of dizziness shot through my head and almost sent me sprawling. Almost being the operative term. Hunching forward I placed a hand over my eyes, waiting for the dizzy-spell to avert. After a moment, my head stopped spinning and I stood slowly. Taking it as a good thing that I didn't fall on my face, I entered the bureau proper and sat across from Jafar at the counter. He looked up from his pot and smiled.

"Ah, I was wondering when you would rouse. I assume you are feeling better?"He asked good-naturedly. I nodded.

_"Much, thank you."_I returned, leaning my elbows on the counter some. Jafar stood and disappeared behind a curtain for a moment before returning with a tray in hand. He placed it between us as he sat down and placed a steaming bowl of porridge and a cup of hot tea in front of me.

_"Thank you."_I said simply, and waited for him to sit before digging into my meal. I could sense Jafar's gaze lingering on me as I ate. I would glance up when he thought I wasn't looking and he'd look away guiltily when I caught him staring.

"I am ah... sorry for your troubles."He started awkwardly, clearing his throat. I raised an eyebrow.

"_Think nothing of it._"I said as I took another bite.

"Yes, you've never been one to follow orders to the letter. Not one for the creed either, I suppose?"His tone took a condescending lilt to it and I swallowed wrong. I coughed and tossed a withering glare in his direction as I took a drink.

"_What have you heard?"_ I asked, holding the glare as I kept eating. Jafar just raised his hands in a placating manner.

"Hey, is it my fault that those that come and go share rumors?"He reasoned and I rolled my eyes.

"_You do not necessarily have to listen to them, you know." _

"Touche."

Grumbling, I pushed my empty bowl back towards the tray and knocked back the last of my tea. Jafar was pushing his porridge around his bowl when he noticed me stand. He took the empty teacup onto the tray and motioned me to wait a moment. When he came back, he had my satchel with him. My eyes widened at the sight of it.

"I assume this is yours?" Jafar asked and I nodded quickly.

"_H-how?"_

"An informant of mine brought it to me from the stables not an hour ago. It seems some scatterbrained assassin forgot to bring their supplies with them last night."He gave me a knowing look and I dodged his gaze.

"_My apologies."_ I muttered, and Jafar chuckled.

"Just see to it that this does not become a habit."He cautioned, placing my satchel on the counter and pushing it toward me. Picking it up carefully, I swung it over my head and shoulder to rest comfortably against my hip. I bowed my head and started for the door.

"Altaire."

I stopped and glanced over my shoulder at Jafar curiously.

"You remember the procedure to seeking information alone, yes?"He asked.

"_Of course. You need not explain." _In my response, I barely kept my eye from twitching. I may be a novice in rank, but I know what the hell I'm doing.

"Excellent! Then allow me to start you on your way. Tamir makes his living as a black market merchant. So the Souk district should be your destination. I would suggest you seek out the following places: a small souk northeast of here, the madrasah to our east, and in the gardens north of this Bureau. Focus on these places and he should become well known to you."After giving these directions, Jafar gave me a rather cockeyed grin. I refrained from commenting on it and nodded instead.

"_My thanks for the guidance. I'll not trouble you further." _As I resumed walking away, I heard him muttering.

"Believe me. It is no trouble."

* * *

One thing I can safely say about Jafar is that he picks his informants well. Even though I hadn't been on a solo mission since my novice days, his directions make my task so much easier. It's not so much that I didn't know what I was doing. I'd gathered plenty of information when I'd been paired with Rauf, and then Malik. I am just unused to having to do everything myself. No backup, and little help from other assassins. Hell, usually, I _was_ the backup. I'm more comfortable with long range combat; for every kill made by an arrow or a throwing knife, I wouldn't have to see the face of the victim. I may be an assassin, but no matter how much my father and the master tried to carve out my emotions, I am not unaffected by the blood that stains my hands. No matter how much I bury my emotions and hide my heart behind a wall of arrogance, the nightmares don't go away.

Ah, but I digress.

I wandered the streets some before coming across the souk Jafar had mentioned. Small as it was, it was fairly lively; with high, arched roofs with tiny windows to allow the mid-morning sunlight to sporadically dance across the heads of the souk's shoppers; candles dripping little bits of wax on unsuspecting heads. I tuned out all of the chatter unimportant to my mission, and eventually, something stood out. The mentioning of the black merchant's name. There were many merchants grouped together, talking and looking annoyed in general. I had to slow down in order to head off the rumor that was sure to start.

"He's called another meeting,"said a portly merchant. Clearly he was delivering unwelcome news as the expressions of the other merchants darkened severely."Tomorrow afternoon."

"And what is it that he wants?"The second man demanded, "Another warning? Another execution?"

"He has work for us."The portly merchant said simply and the second merchant, the one in blue, shook his head in disgust.

"Which means we won't be paid."his tone took a bitter turn, "And we'll work even longer hours to meet his lofty demands!"

"He's abandoned the ways of the merchant guild. Does as he pleases now."The third, red clad merchant complained, running a hand over his thick beard."He treats us like servants!"

"The guard does nothing to stop him."the first, portly merchant agreed.

"Enough."The blue clad merchant interrupted the beginnings of an argument between the other two. "We must go. If we're late, he'll be angry and we'll suffer for it. It's all we can do to keep to his schedule. We don't need him offing someone just to make another point."

"Perhaps one day, someone will have the courage to stand up to him."The third merchant sighed, throwing his hands up in defeat.

"Perhaps." The second one agreed, "But until that day, we should do as we're told. I for one, wish to enjoy life for a while yet."

I kept my eyes lowered, waiting until the little group dispersed before leaving the bench I'd perched myself upon. Having heard the men's complaints, it was all the more reason to be rid of the death-dealer. If he was a butcher of his own people, then those that worked under him would praise his death.

But it makes little sense. Why is this man; this death-dealer, able to do as he pleases?To be able to go against the guild? Guilds are supposed to be sacred communities. It is the order of things among merchants, blacksmiths and other traders; how they're able to set their price ranges. The way they make money. Those that went against the guild were ultimately blacklisted and denied any form of help.

They'd be completely on their own.

…?

Is that what I am now?

On my own, with no support other than what others choose to give me? Is my value so little that another could decide to let me die on a whim..?

Surely not!

I refuse to even consider such a thing!

* * *

I completed another round through the souk before stopping for a light meal. For one reason or another, I've been hungrier than usual, and I don't usually eat much. Walking as I ate, I thought on what I'd learned so far.

If there was to be a meeting tomorrow, then it was safe to assume that all of the souk's merchants of that particular guild would be there. Tamir would be there, loitering about the stalls, urging those around him to produce more; to sell more. With his attention occupied with business and traders filling the souk, it would be easy to slip in among the crowd and remove him from the equation.

Nodding to myself, I took yet another round through the souk, listening to all around me before I left the area for the gardens Jafar had mentioned earlier. Rather than focusing on information solely about Tamir, I focused on gossip about the souk itself. Mothers and fathers were chasing after naughty children, cautioning them to stay away from stalls. A merchant bemoaned the guards' attachment to Tamir. The information was by no means important, but I listened anyway; how the man wanted more security by his stall near the northeastern exit of the souk, and how he'd drafted a letter to the merchant king, explaining his dilemma. Some other merchants were complaining of the noise in the rafters above their stalls, arguing whether it was rats or children as the source. A thief bragged to a friend of how he evaded guards thanks to some of his other friends slowing them down. And two little boys speaking in hushed tones about a hole in the wall where they snuck in to steal food every night. I couldn't help the pang that shot through my heart at that thought. Children shouldn't be forced to steal to live. They should be in a warm, safe environment with plenty of food, clean water and love. Alas, that is but a dream in this imperfect world.

With a sad shake of my head, I rounded a corner and left the souk, leaving the depressing thought behind me. I kept my ears open as I made my way north, listening again for any mention of Tamir. I found it slightly annoying that I hadn't seen any informants about. Were there none that could offer me any useful information? Or were they all purposefully avoiding me? Did they find it amusing, to watch me circle about like a nose-blind cat? Well, let them laugh! What do I give a damn what they think of me, so long as my mission is complete?

I had to pause as I passed through a narrow alley. Did I just hear Tamir's name?

Creeping out into the wider street, I took a seat on a bench between two scholars and listened as a town crier gave a rather long-winded speech.

"He was said to have driven a caravan back in those days. Though business had been poor, none wanting what he had to offer; fruits and vegetables from nearby farms. And so, he left Damascus, riding north towards Jerusalem; but with the long journey, his goods would surely spoil. Then soon after, he crossed paths with the Saracen army, the men half starved and their morale low. So Tamir gave the men his food.. Some say, that if not for Tamir, Salah-ad-Din's men would have surely turned on him. It could be we won the battle because of that man. And when all was calmed again, Salah-ad-Din repaid Tamir a thousand times over."

Never more was I glad that I had a scarf over my face. The sneer that passed over it would have surely gotten me a beating by any passing guard. The fact that my target has men spouting propaganda that would make his image lighter in the eyes of the people would make my job all the harder.

I sat there patiently, watching as the crier praised Tamir's exploits; how generous he was, how his weapon quality was second to none and how the Saracens would surely win the war with said weapons on their side. Pretty words to bring the people's hopes up. What would they do if their sultan lost the war? What then? Would they weep? Or would another rise up and take his place? Would there even be an opportunity for one to take his place, or would the crusader armies force us into submission?

So many variables to consider...

Finally, near sunset, the crier's voice began to give out, and the crowds began to thin. He smiled thinly as he stepped away from his shaded stand and moved into the thinning crowd. Probably returning home, or off to a tavern for an evening drink. I followed him, careful to keep a safe distance. Even now, so many miles away from Masyaf, I can hear the master's voice clear in my mind, his lessons ringing true.

"**Keep a distance between yourself and your target. Never be seen by a backwards glance."**

It was rather terrifying, honestly. To be after my quarry with little means of support sent a thrill down my spine that I've not felt since I was a child.

Turning a corner after him, I noticed he'd stopped. It seemed the crier had crashed into a woman who'd been balancing a jar of water on her head and now she was demanding compensation for her broken pottery. I felt indignant disgust rise up in my chest when he struck her, sending her sprawling into the dirt. He sneered, then walked on, kicking bits of broken pot as he went. I followed when he turned off the street, making a mental note of the area I was passing, as to return when I was done with this man.

I was pleased when he turned into a dark, narrow side alley, the walls pressing in just enough for a plan to form in my head. I drew up behind the crier silently, then unsheathed my short-blade and wrist blade simultaneously. I held the short-blade to his crotch, my hidden blade to his throat. He froze, trembling.

"_You seem to know quite a bit about Tamir," I hissed into his mind, "Tell me what he plans."_

"I know only the stories I tell,"He shuddered, "Nothing more." I pressed both blades a bit harder, my hidden blade digging into the delicate flesh of his throat ever so slightly.

"_A pity, then. There is no need to let you live if you've nothing to offer in exchange for your life."_

"Wait,"The crier's voice trembled, "There is one thing."At the offer of information, I lightened my hold just a bit.

"_Continue."_

"He is preoccupied as of late. He oversees the production of many weapons."

"_And? They're presumably meant for Salah-ad-din. This does not help me; which does not help you."_ I tightened my grip slowly…

"No, listen!"I felt the crier squirm in my grip desperately. "Not Salah-ad-din. They're for another. The crests these arms bear. They are different. Unfamiliar. Tamir supports another, or so it would seem, but I do not know who."I nodded, sheathing my hidden blade, but not releasing my arm from his neck.

"_Is that all?"_ I asked.

"Yes. That is all I know."He grunted.

"_Then I leave you in peace."_ I told him before removing my arm and short-blade from his person; only to shove him forward into the alley wall before striking him in the back of the head with the hilt of my blade. He fell like a sack of potatoes.

I should probably kill him, however I do not feel like being sick today; the scent of blood would more than likely turn my stomach as it did yesterday.

So I left the crier, making my way back to the bureau. I had a marker to retrieve.

* * *

"Ah, Altaire! Welcome!"Jafar greeted warmly. I regarded him tiredly for a moment.

"_I've gathered the information. The marker?"I asked, leaning on the counter between us just a bit._

"First things first, Altaire. Tell me what you know."

And I did. I regaled him with what I had discovered throughout the day, thoughts of the merchants whispering amongst themselves, the fear written plainly on their faces. Jafar nodded as he listened, one hand stroking his goatee in thought.

"And have you devised a strategy to rid us of this blight?"He asked. I nodded. A meeting was being held tomorrowat high noon at the Souk Al-Sillaah; an important sale to be discussed. Possibly the largest Tamir has ever made. While he is distracted with his work, I will strike swift and true. I told Jafar as much and he nodded in agreement.

"Your plan seems solid enough. I give you leave to go."He acknowledged, reaching underneath the counter and withdrawing a delicate white feather. He handed it to me, his expression turning solemn.

"Let Al-Mualim's will be done. You may rest here until morning."

"_Thank you."_ I smiled, stowing the feather in my robe before turning and going to the pile of pillows and rugs in the enclosed garden. I flopped down tiredly, sleep taking me soon after.

* * *

Shortly after sunrise, I left the bureau for Souk Al-Silaah. Buying a sweet roll from a stall, I took a perch on a rooftop, resting, perhaps dozing a bit here and there, in the shade until noon. After a few minutes of scanning the souk, I caught sight of Tamir. He was arguing with an elder man over something. I couldn't hear what it was about, nor did I particularly care. I just wanted to get this over with. Tamir was a rather striking figure in his pristine turban, crimson tunic and dark leggings. He was glaring daggers at the old man in front of him, teeth bared behind a dark mustache. I climbed down a nearby ladder and wove through the crowd; reaching the front in time to see Tamir stab the old man to death.

"Let this be a lesson to the rest of you."Tamir addressed the now silent crowd as a pair of guards removed the bloodied corpse of the old man, "Think twice before you tell me something cannot be done. Now get back to work."

Continuing to mingle with the crowd, I followed after Tamir, waiting for an opening, which came in the form of his bodyguards terrorizing some poor stall owner for gifts for their wives. I stepped forward and sank my hidden blade into his neck. Tamir released a strangled sound, but did not scream. He writhed for a second before going limp. A stall owner stared wide eyed before turning his back on the scene. I lowered Tamir to the ground, out of sight.

"_Be at peace."_I said gently as Tamir's eyes fluttered open.

"Ah, how embarrassing."He said, a sneer working its way over his lips, even as blood pooled at their corners, "To die at the hands of a woman. How disgraceful. You will pay for this, Assassin. You and all of your wretched kind."

"_It seems you're the one who pays now, Templar. You'll not profit from suffering any longer."_

Tamir gave a rasping, shallow laugh. "You think me some petty death dealer, suckling at the breast of war? A strange target, no? Why me, when so many other men do as such?"

"_You believe yourself different?"_I asked.

"I do; for I serve a far nobler cause than mere profit. Just as my brothers."

"_Brothers?"_

Again, Tamir chuckled. "Ah, but he thinks I act alone. I am but a piece in this grand scheme. You'll come to know the others soon enough. They won't take kindly to what you've done."

"_Good. I look forward to ending their lives as well."_

"Such pride. It will destroy you, child."And he passed.

"_Sometimes, people have to die for things to change." _I whispered to the departed soul, closing his eyes. Reaching into my robe, I took the delicate white feather and stained it in the dead man's blood. I was moving away from the body when a cry rang out behind me. I had been seen! I bolted, the pounding of booted feet behind me almost drowned out by the rumbling of thunder overhead. Why do I suddenly have a bad feeling?

No time to wonder. I have to lose these pests.

**A/N:**** I apologize for the long wait! I have been password locked out of this chapter for the longest time and couldn't remember the password for the life of me! I'll have the next part out as soon as I can. In the mean time, if you want something to read, I have been rewriting 'A Naked Legacy' if you wanna check that out. **

**Safety and Peace, my lovelies!**

**Novice out!**


End file.
